


Let Her Fall In Love With Me

by SailorSilverLadybug



Series: Let Her Fall Series [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSilverLadybug/pseuds/SailorSilverLadybug
Summary: When Mamoru learns that Usagi is the Moon Princess, and that he is the Earth Prince, he decides she has to change her mind about him. He wants her to fall in love with Mamoru, and not the masked hero or the prince. Drawing on his bond he works to change how she sees him, and falls even more in love with his Usako!





	1. Tuxedo Mask Sees Usagi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Odango Atama."

"Odango!"

"Usagi!"

Hearing her name, Usagi lifted her head from her arms. She had slumped over the table in the arcade, exhausted. It had already been such a long day. She had been called out in the early hours of the morning to fight a Youma, and when her alarm went off in the morning she hadn't heard it. Luna had been forced to use a bit of claw to wake her. She had missed breakfast, run face-first into Mamoru's chest… again, and been forced to stand in the hall outside her classroom for having been late. 

With no lunch, her first stop after school had been the arcade, because she knew her mother would lock her out of the house at dinner since she had failed another test. Her back ached, she had a gash in her thigh that still hadn't finished healing, and she hadn't had more than four hours sleep at a time in weeks. She was running on fumes. It was her only excuse for snarling quite rudely at Mamoru when she saw him standing over her.

"Don't you do anything other than sleep and eat?" He asked her.

'Don't you do anything other than pick on people?' She wondered. She was upset that he always teased her but seemed nice to everyone else. She wondered why he hated her so much. It didn't help that she was in love with the boy, in spite of his teasing. While she knew he would never return her feelings, she had already tried dismissing them long enough, and was resigned to pining silently over the man until time and distance eased the ache. But that was impossible when he never left her alone.

Standing suddenly, Usagi poked a finger into Mamoru's chest. "You are the rudest person on the planet!" She poked again. "You are a jerk!" Another poke. "And another thing…" Mamoru caught her finger before she could poke him again, and her jaw dropped. "Let go Mamoru-baka!" She tore her finger out of his grasp and shoved past him, grabbing her bag and heading out the door, her meal nearly untouched on the table.

Once outside she slumped against the wall, breathing as though she had run a race. Her eyes closed for a moment as she tried to control the raging emotions. Unfortunately, her communicator went off and she heard Ami's desperate voice. "We've got another one!" She ran to the nearest alley, pulling at her brooch as she went, and transformed into Sailor Moon as soon as she was safely hidden.

Racing towards the coordinates Usagi saw the Youma, which looked somewhat human, throwing what appeared to be flower pods at Mercury and Mars. The two Senshi were dodging and throwing their own attacks at the creature, and without pausing Usagi ripped off her tiara, screamed "Moon Tiara Action," and hurled it at the monster. There was a shriek as it disappeared, and a cloud of dust settled to the ground.

The three girls hugged, then looked for a place to transform. The last thing they needed was a bunch of people trying to take pictures or ask them questions. Finding a nearby alley, the three girls transformed, and headed for their respective homes.

By the time she reached her door, Usagi was exhausted. Beyond exhausted. She went into the house and handed her mother the test without a word, walked back out to the porch, laid on the little wooden bench, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ikuko stared at the front door, unsure what to make of her daughter's behavior. She peered out the window to see Usagi asleep on the bench, less than a minute later. Something was up with the girl. She sent Kenji out to get her and watched as her husband carried their daughter up the stairs.

Once upon a time Usagi hadn't always had bad grades. She hadn't always fallen asleep whenever she stopped moving, and she had been the brightest light in the world. Now, since she had hit puberty, the girl was always tired and was sometimes even cranky. She knew what a tough transition the teenage years could be, but this seemed worse and she was a little worried.

She made up a plate and brought it upstairs, covered, for her daughter to eat when she woke up. The small black cat, Luna, was laying on the pillow next to Usagi's face. She reached out and gave the cat a scratch under the chin before leaving and closing the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi woke up to Luna batting at her face with a paw. "Luna, give me five more minutes," she muttered, trying to turn over.

"Food!" Luna's voice brought Usagi fully awake and she instantly scrambled for the plate on her desk. She shared a bit with the cat, who preferred people food to anything made for Earth pets.

"Luna?" Usagi was hesitant. "How many Senshi should there be?" The question had been bothering her for weeks. Her strange dreams of a man leaping in front of a sword to protect her and dying for his trouble upset her greatly. Especially so because the man looked so much like Mamoru. In her dream she had screamed the name Endymion again and again before grabbing his own sword and taking her life.

Usagi wanted to scoff at herself. She didn't want to believe she would ever be so stupid as to commit suicide over a man.

"Well, traditionally there are four Senshi who protect the princess. These are the inner Senshi." Luna swallowed a bite before continuing. There are four outer Senshi, though their duties are different. Their purpose is to protect the Solar System Alliance from any attack. Hmmm," she tried a bit of the squid. "There is also the Moon Princess, and the Prince of Earth to guard those celestial bodies. Honestly, they are the most powerful. And some say there is a guardian of the sun as well. Central tells me that the prince and princess will be in disguise though. They may be hidden among our number." She gave Usagi a surreptitious glance. "Why so curious?"

Usagi ignored the question at first. She hadn't told Luna about her dreams, though the cat was aware the girl woke up screaming. She ate another bite of rice and looked down at her guardian. "I just keep feeling like there's something I'm missing," she admitted eventually. "It's almost as though I almost remember something, and if I can just figure out what that something is, then I can find the princess and protect her. I don't know what it is though.

"Maybe we should have a meeting at the Shrine tomorrow after school," murmured Luna. She had her own reasons for wanting to talk. It was time for the leader of the Senshi to be acknowledged. Though she had originally been concerned about Usagi's leadership abilities, the girl was becoming a fine (if exhausted) Senshi. And while the girl's grades weren't the best, it wasn't due to stupidity or lack of trying.

"Okay Luna. Good night." Usagi put the plate on the desk again, and as soon as she closed her eyes, Luna leaped over and cleaned it with her tongue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi's nightmare woke her at 4:11 am. Her communicator went off at 4:17. She went out the window carefully, hoping she would be done and home before her parents woke up at 5:30. Upon reaching the park (wondering exhaustedly, 'why are there so many attacks at the park?') she transformed and moved carefully through the bushes and into the area where the Youma was busily destroying a playground. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars were both there, though they had not yet attacked. Mercury seemed to be trying to discover the weakness of the creature.

"Hey Moon, took you long enough!" Sailor Mars, a little worried about her friend. "Want me to distract it so you can moon dust the sucker?"

"One second Mars. Mercury?" questioned Sailor Moon. She noticed Mars huff impatiently but ignored her. That girl really seemed to like a fight.

"Okay, this one is throwing toys. Sharp ones. Looks like the weakness is in the toy truck on its head."

"Alright," Sailor Moon looked to Mars. "You get around in front of it, and I can come up from behind."

Mars nodded, and the girls separated. She watched as Mars launched her Fire Soul attack before letting fly with her tiara. The creature moved too fast and the attack missed. Instead of continuing after the intended victim, the Youma whirled around and began throwing metal toys at Moon. She dodged several, but there were too many, and coming too quickly. A large metal dump truck, about a foot long was suddenly coming straight at her head, and with no time to move she simply lifted her arms over her face.

The truck never reached her as she was gathered into Tuxedo Kamen's arms and set carefully down. "Try again Sailor Moon," he said quietly. 

She instantly took off her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" The Youma disappeared into a cloud of dust that slowly settled onto the ground.

Sailor Moon turned back to look at the masked hero. "Thanks for..." but he was already gone. She gathered the others in and told them to meet at the shrine after school. Then she walked out of the park and into the nearest alley before letting the henshin fade and becoming exhausted and overworked little Tsukino Usagi once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tuxedo Kamen sat on the edge of the roof overlooking the alley in shock. He couldn't have moved if his life depended on it in that moment. He had felt the link to Sailor Moon and had followed her into battle. He never revealed himself unless there was a need, usually to save Sailor Moon in the nick of time with a well thrown razor tipped rose, or a spectacular diving catch of the beautiful hero. And he always tried to leave before they had a chance to talk. He liked Sailor Moon but was distrustful of the others.

He had expected nothing more than the usual fight and had come to the alley to watch as the girls met in the center of the field. What he had not expected was to see who his favorite hero really was. It made so much sense to him now that he took a moment to think about it.

The odangoes. He should have put them together long ago. The blonde hair with the peculiar double bun style leaving her long golden tresses hanging to her knees on either side of her head. And those cornflower blue eyes he had never seen on anyone but his Usagi, and on Sailor Moon. Well, there was also the Princess in his dreams. The one he had been dreaming of since childhood, who he was supposed to find and protect, and to whom he had to deliver the Silver Crystal. Maybe Usagi was his Princess too.

He followed Usagi quietly, slipping from one roof to the next as he followed her. He wanted to make sure the exhausted girl made it home safely. Eventually she jumped into a tree, walked along the longest branch, leaped to a window standing open on the second floor, and climbed inside. He climbed the tree after her, looking in her room as she turned on the light. That was a good thing because it would make her blind to the young man now sitting on the tree branch watching her.

He could hear her talking over the short distance.

"Another one down Luna,' she grumbled. "Why do they always attack in the park in the middle of the night? I thought they were supposed to gather energy or something. Maybe..." she trailed off. "Do you think there might be a portal in the park and some of them get out by mistake?"

Another female laughed, though Usagi was the only one in the room. 'That's strange,' thought Tuxedo Kamen. And then he saw Usagi's little black cat jump up onto the desk and almost fell out of the tree when she started talking.

"I will never understand why people think you aren't smart Usagi." The cat paused to lick something off her paw. "Did you already get your homework done? Since you're up you might as well do it now."

"On it." muttered the girl. She pulled out her satchel and took out a book and several papers. "I just wish I could get a little more sleep." She scratched at her arm.

"Usagi!" the cat sounded upset. "You have another cut on your face!"

"Crap!' moaned Usagi. "That'll take hours to heal. I hate wearing makeup! Don't let me forget to put some on after my shower." After that the room got quiet as the girl did her homework. Tuxedo Kamen didn't move, afraid he would alert them to his presence.

His thoughts were in turmoil. This was a side of Usagi he had never imagined. He watched as she worked, though her head started nodding several times and the "cat" had to keep her awake.

"Oh," Luna suddenly remembered their conversation from earlier. "I almost forgot to ask. Were the girls available for a meeting?"

Usagi yawned. "Yeah. After school at Hikawah Shrine."

"You know," added Luna. "I was thinking about what you were asking before. You, Ami, and Rei are doing great, but we need to find the other Senshi. We have to get everyone trained so we can protect the princess. I wish my memory wasn't blocked. I wish I could figure all this out. You know there never was a Sailor Moon in the Senshi before? I can't remember why though." She butted her head up against Usagi.

Outside, slightly uncomfortable with his butt mostly asleep, Tuxedo Kamen had a few ideas that hadn't occurred to the cat. Ideas that came on suddenly, and were frighteningly clear. If there was no Sailor Moon, then couldn't it be that Sailor Moon was the Princess in disguise. It made a strange sort of sense to the teen who had been compelled to protect her before they had even met. Except, he realized suddenly, he had met Usagi several hours before the events in the jewelry store. And ever since then he had been drawn to her. If Sailor Moon was the Princess, then that made little Usagi royalty.

Unaware of the leaps of realization being had by the spy on the branch, Usagi, who was tired and a bit hungry, had just finished her homework. "What about the Prince though? He's supposed to be the Senshi of Earth right? What does he have to do with all of this? And do you think maybe Tuxedo Kamen is him?"

Tuxedo Kamen nearly fell out of the tree in surprise. Could that be possible? Wouldn't he know if he was some prince?

The cat sighed. "I don't know. I can't tell if we should trust him or not. I know he keeps saving you and you trust him, but I'm on the fence. If he is then we must protect him until his Shittenou appear. Central keeps telling me something about a prophecy, but he can't remember what it says. Just that if the Prince and Princess don't get together bad things will happen. Something about the Soul-Bond and fighting a great evil, which I assume must be the Negaverse. If that... ahem... if Queen Beryl isn't evil then I'm a mouse!" The cat humphed.

"So, any ideas how to find the Princess? Maybe Rei could look into the fire. Her abilities have been growing since she became Sailor Mars." Usagi looked down at the cat and smiled. Tuxedo Kamen suddenly wanted to leap into her bedroom and kiss her senseless. He'd always adored her smile.

"I don't really know. Maybe..." The cat sat still for a moment. "If Tuxedo Kamen is the prince he would be able to feel the princess. He might not understand it though. He would be able to tell us exactly where she was, and who she was. He could point to her without looking from across the world. And that's before they even mate. Once they do and their souls reunite they could read each other's minds. It's all part of the bond, and it gets stronger and stronger over time."

Tuxedo Kamen gulped. If he was the prince, though he was still on the fence about that, and Usagi was the Princess, which seemed more and more certain, then they would have to 'mate.' Unfortunately, being a seventeen-year-old hot-blooded male, he could easily picture 'mating' with Usagi, and it made his seat on the branch much more uncomfortable. If there was a girl he were asked to mate with... Yes, Usagi was the only one he could picture.

"Showers' free" said the cat, bringing him out of his thoughts. He watched Usagi grab an outfit and her towel and head for her bedroom door. He heard the cat chuckle. "Her mom is going to faint!"

While the cat was still laughing, Tuxedo Kamen slipped away, becoming Mamoru before he even left the yard. Now he had some very important information, and several million more questions. He ran the blocks to his apartment and quickly entered the shower. 

An idea occurred to him and he suddenly stopped washing his hair and opened his mind to one thought. Where is Usagi right this minute? And he knew. He could have lifted his hand and pointed right at her. More than that, he suddenly realized he could sense that she was feeling tired, hungry, and curious. He opened his eyes, and soapy water made them sting painfully. He rinsed out his hair, washed his body, and stepped out to dry and dress.

Several things were now occurring to him. One, he was a reincarnated prince. Two, eventually he was going to 'mate' with the only girl he had ever had feelings for. Three, he couldn't possibly let her know he was her mystery prince until she fell in love with him, as Mamoru, first. Not this prince, and not Tuxedo Kamen, who he knew she had a crush on. No, he had to make her fall in love with him.


	2. Researching His Love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 2 - Continued  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was he really evil?

Zoicite paced his dark stone room, back and forth, back and forth. Ten steps each way. His thoughts were jumbled. He knew something was wrong. He had no memories before Queen Beryl had awakened him and his brothers. For almost a year they had been down here, training, being forced to endure that awful laughter. And for a while he had been completely sure of his place in the world. He was a force of evil. He was going to take down Sailor Moon and the brats that followed her.

But... Was he really evil?

Until the dreams started. Nearly every night he was swarmed with nightmares that woke him in a cold sweat. Frightening scenes. He had been someone important. Someone good. But he could not remember who. All he remembered were faces. The faces of his brothers and another man, all laughing and smiling, and fighting together as a team. Then the face of a girl. A girl with short blue hair and bright blue eyes. Images of the man with black hair in the arms of a silvery blonde. Images of a black cavern full of a dark energy. Images of being tortured. Images of him betraying the dark-haired man and his love. But the worst was the image of killing the bluenette, and her tortured but loving gaze as she died in his arms.

Was he really evil?

For months he had been draining the humans in Tokyo of their energy. For some reason Queen Beryl insisted that it was the place they had to draw from. He was sure it had been chosen because of the Sailor Senshi, though they hadn't begun to appear until after the draining began. Queen Beryl hated them almost as much as she hated this Princess Serenity she raged about. He hadn't met any princess, but the Senshi were frustrating. Though he always managed to gather energy before they stopped him, he was never fully able to gather what was needed for Metallia.

Was he really evil?

He slammed one fist into the palm of the other hand. Nothing made sense anymore. He was drawn to one of the Senshi, who looked nearly identical to the woman he had murdered in his dreams, and he was confused about his role in the fight. He wished he could ask his brothers, but they seemed so sure in their roles. He needed answers but didn't know how to get them.

Was he really evil?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Following the newly discovered link in his mind, Mamoru drew closer and closer to the girl he loved. Now their chance encounters and constant run-ins made a perfect sort of sense to him. Usagi was the Princess reborn. And he was the Prince reborn. He wondered how to get the rest of his memory back but figured it could wait until she was head over heels for him. He grinned. His change in behavior would probably startle her. But once Chiba Mamoru made a decision, he stuck by it. And he had decided she was going to be his. Not the reincarnated love of the prince, not the girl with a crush of his secret identity. No, she was going to love him. The real him.

The problem was that he had never really shown her who he was. He had been bossy, cold, and even rude to her at first. Then he had begun to tease her. The teasing had gotten gentler over time, as he realized he was in love with her, but had never really stopped. Oh, and he would still tease her a little bit. Just enough so she wouldn't think he had become a pod person. And enough to make her scrunch up her face the way he loved. But his plan was to change out harsh words for kisses very soon.

Lost in thought, the crash came before he even realized he had reached her. "OOHMPH!"

"Gomen!" He murmured, holding her close so she didn't fall. "I didn't hurt you did I, Odango?" The startled look would have been enough to make him laugh if he hadn't been trying to change his image. She shook her head. "You're okay?"

"Hai! I'm okay."

He gently released her, so she didn't fall, and as she began to walk he fell into step beside her. "Look Usagi," he started. "I just wanted to say gomen for the way I acted yesterday. I was a baka. Forgive me?"

Usagi stopped walking, turned and stared at him. Slowly she lifted one hand and put her wrist against his forehead.

Mamoru laughed. "I mean it. I've been a bit of a brat to you. I am sorry."

Usagi nodded, and he knew she was still startled and a bit confused. "Okay." The two started walking again. Their schools were a few blocks away from each other, but they were both in the same direction. They didn't talk at all, just walked. For a moment the silence was uncomfortable, but by the time he left her at the middle school she turned, smiled, and waved at him.

'Step one complete,' he thought triumphantly. He made it to his own school, but throughout the day his mind wandered to everything he had learned the night before. He didn't know why it was so obvious to him that she was the princess, while she and her guardian were left in the dark. But he was sure that once all the crystals were found it would be only a matter of time before she remembered everything.

Her being a princess certainly explained why she had been such a bad fighter in the beginning. Over time he had watched Sailor Moon, and then when Mercury and Mars had come on the scene he had been confused because their skills seemed almost instinctive, whereas Moon still tended to fall often. The strange part was, it seemed as though they, himself included, tended to rely on Sailor Moon to dust the Youma. Given his recent discovery that made little sense. Surely the others should have the skills needed to destroy them as well.

Another thought came to mind. Maybe Tuxedo Kamen should ask for a meeting after the next battle. He could tell them what he was after, now that he knew their mission was the same. And even better, he could begin to help the Senshi train.

Lost in thought as he went through his day, he barely noticed the world around him. The girls still flirted, the teachers still praised, he still took tests and wrote notes and did everything he was expected to do, but none of it really registered. His entire focus was on what he could do to protect his little bunny. His Usako. Until the others knew, he would have to continue to follow her. He would make sure she was safe.

After school, still in a bit of a haze, Mamoru began walking, not paying attention in the slightest to his direction. So, he was startled to suddenly find himself at Hikawah Shrine. He realized he'd been following his link to her, and once he focused he knew just where she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi's day so far had been a strange one. She hadn't gone back to bed after the early morning Youma fight. She had done her homework, even starting a project that wasn't due for a few weeks. She and Luna had had a great talk, though she was still confused about how to find the princess, and as to the identity of the prince. Her mother had been shocked to walk into the kitchen and find Usagi making lunches for herself and Shingo.

She blushed then, remembering the blue eyes of Mamoru staring down at her as he apologized and called himself a baka. If that wasn't strange then she didn't know what was. She could still feel the imprint of his hands gently holding her shoulders as she sat in her seat. She sighed, thinking of the way he had looked at her. He had been kind, and gentle. Maybe he didn't hate her after all. Maybe they could be friends. She wished there could be much more than friendship between them though, which brought another blush to her cheeks. She wanted him to hold her and maybe kiss her. She loved him. It wouldn't be bad if he was her first kiss, even if they didn't end up together. First kisses were special.

She heard Haruna-sensei call out her name. "Here," she said, still blushing a little.

The silence in the room brought her back to reality. Everyone was staring at her. "Good Morning Miss Tsukino," said Haruna-sensei without making a fuss, for which Usagi was extremely grateful. "Alright class, please bring your homework up and put it in the basket."

The silence was so intense there should have been crickets, Usagi thought, as she headed to the front and dropped her assignment into the basket. It was a strange day. Being on time, and having her homework done... Amazing. She tried to focus on her classes the rest of the day, and while she struggled a bit, especially with learning English, she seemed to have done okay. Ami praised her the whole way to the Shrine.

Rei was already there, as her school let out ten minutes before theirs, and was closer. The three girls set up in a small room that was mostly open to the outside, letting bright sunshine through to highlight them. Luna was sleeping on a pillow as the girls gathered around the table and knelt. They did their homework for a while, talking quietly, but when Luna woke up they put their schoolwork away to focus on Senshi business.

"Girls," began the black cat. "Usagi and I had an interesting discussion last night." She explained about the Senshi, the prince, and the princess. "I had some thoughts about all of it though. And I was wondering something. Usagi, do you remember what you felt when you first met Ami?"

Usagi smiled, thinking about the day Luna had frightened the girl. "Yeah. I didn't know how to explain it at the time though." She chose her words carefully. "I guess the best way to say it is that I felt like we had met before, and that she was important. A kind of kinship. I also wanted her to tutor me, so I could be smart. I thought she was beautiful when she smiled, and I wanted to make her smile more."

Ami blushed, listening to the girl who was staring at her intently. The bluenette remembered the day well. She had been shocked when Usagi started up a conversation and then had invited her to the Crown Game Center. She nodded in understanding. "I felt the same way, like we were already friends. And I wanted you to be my friend more than I wanted to pass a test." She couldn't help the tear that fell. Before Usagi, she had never known friendship.

"With Rei," continued Usagi, after giving Ami a hug, "it was a little different. The kinship feeling was there, but I was drawn to the spiritual wisdom. She already knew she was beautiful, but she needed someone to accept that spiritual part of her, and I wanted to do that." She smiled as Rei caught her in a tight hug.

"I love you too Odango!" the priestess cried into her shoulder. "I felt like Usagi needed me for who I was, not who she wanted me to be. That drew me to her, and I knew I had to have her as my friend."

"Well, that answers that." continued Luna. "I think all three of you, and myself of course, need to focus on who you are drawn to. Who do you feel that kinship with? And there is also the matter of the prince and his Shittenou. I really wish I could remember them, but I know the prince needs to be protected as much as the princess. The prophecy..." but she trailed off, still unable to remember.

"Why would we be so drawn together?" Usagi asked quietly.

"I can't remember everything," Luna said quietly, "but I'm pretty sure there is a Soul-Link. Similar to a Soul-Bond, though not as strong."

Rei looked over at Luna, having finally pulled herself together. "So, the princess and the prince are supposed to get married right?"

Luna blushed, which startled the girls. "It doesn't have to be a wedding," she finally said. "But there does have to be an emotional and... ahem... physical bond."

"You mean SEX!?" Rei demanded, shrieking and blushing furiously.

Luna covered her face with a paw. "Unfortunately, yes." She hung her head. "I feel so bad! The princess is your age. What if he hurts her? What if something happens to her? She won't ever forgive me. But it has to be done and I must be the one who tells her, and it just isn't right!" She went to Usagi and the girl picked her up and cuddled her for a minute.

"It's okay Luna," the girl said quietly. "It might not be so bad." Luna wailed and cuddled closer, until Usagi lifted her out and looked straight into her face, "who knows, she might like it. It could be fun!"

Luna passed out, Rei started shaking Usagi by the shoulders roughly, and Ami looked at Usagi curiously.

"Oh my god! You LIKE someone!" the bluenette said suddenly. Usagi's blush confirmed her suspicions.

Rei stopped shaking her and held her hands under her own chin, as though praying. "Please tell us! Please, please, please?"

Usagi blushed again. "Okay, but you have to promise to keep this a secret. You can't even tell Luna," she added looking down at her comatose guardian. "Well, I know he doesn't like me back or anything. In fact, he might even hate me, but I've liked him almost from the minute we met, and it just keeps getting stronger and stronger. And, oh, I know we fight a lot, and I know he thinks I'm just a kid and all, and he's three years older than me, and it could never happen, but I can't stop thinking about him!"

"Mamoru!" breathed Ami and Rei together.

Usagi nodded. "I can't help it! I tried to stop! I know he thinks I'm just annoying. But, well, I've been half in love with him for months now. And this morning he was just so different..."

"Different how?" Ami asked, curious.

"He was nice to me, and instead of yelling when I knocked into him, he held onto me, and didn't let me fall, and he called himself a baka and said he was sorry for yesterday. I wanted to kiss him!"

"That's really sweet, but I thought you had a crush on Matoki."

Usagi shook her head. "Motoki-onii-san? Not really. I mean he's cute and all, but he's like an honorary big brother. No, I like Mamoru with those deep blue eyes that make me feel like I'm drowning. And his hands are rough like he works, but gentle whenever he catches me. I get butterflies in my tummy, and my heart races and..." But Usagi couldn't continue. There was no way to explain the other things he made her feel.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" asked Rei quietly.

"I don't know. I don't think there's anything I can do, at least if he keeps on hating me. I try not to yell at him, but it's hard. And he thinks I am stupid and immature and a crybaby!"

"What about Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" asked Ami.

"Don't be silly. I can't date someone when I don't know who they are! And even if I did, what if he's the prince? I couldn't do that to him or the princess!"

"Oh," Rei and Ami were both quiet.

No one noticed the incredibly happy masked crime fighter with deep blue eyes and a wide grin sneaking away from the Shrine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Motoki?" asked Mamoru as he sipped his coffee later that evening. When the blonde man looked up he continued. "How much to you know about Usagi-san?"

With a grin, because he knew his friend had a crush on the girl, Motoki walked around the counter to sit next to Mamoru. "Plenty," he said, drawing out the word. "Let's see... She's fourteen, birthday is June 30th. She has a little brother who teases a lot and her dad would take a shotgun to anyone who gets within a mile of her. What else," he tapped his chin with two fingers. "She loves bunnies, the stuffed kind I mean. She likes pink and purple, has never met a single person she couldn't find a good quality in, even you, and she has a lot of friends."

Mamoru sat and thought for a minute, unsure how to ask his next question. "Has she ever dated or anything?"

Motoki gave him an appraising look. "Nope. And I'll tell you why. She doesn't even realize the boys like her that way. And it's not because she is young and innocent either. It's because she doesn't see herself that way. She's only really ever had one crush, and that crush isn't very nice to her." He gave him a significant look, let the sentence fall, and stood up. "But if someone wanted to date her, they'd have to get through me first. Because I can tell you, she's like a baby sister to me, and if someone hurts her I will kill him." He looked at his friend with the most obvious stare he could muster before going back around the counter.

Mamoru sighed. "She's driving me crazy!" Running his hands through his hair he stood up and paced. "I've liked her so long, but sometimes I can't help saying mean things because I am terrified of her. Why the hell am I afraid of a... of a GIRL!" He demanded.

"Because you love her," Motoki announced, nodding sagely. "That's how I feel about Reika. Because if you love someone, that means they can hurt you. So, you lashed out because you didn't want to get hurt.'

"Are you sure you aren't a bar tender?" Mamoru asked with a grin. "I was nice to her this morning, and then I found out she has a crush on me too, but you can never tell her I know, or my plan will be ruined."

"What plan?" Asked Motoki, rubbing his hands together like a cartoon villain.

"I'm going to make her fall in love with me. Then I'm going to keep her."

"Keep her?"

"You know!" Mamoru insisted, but Motoki shook his head. "Like forever. Like MARRIED with a house and babies, keep her."

"Oh!" Motoki nearly fainted at this declaration. He knew Mamoru liked her, but this was way more than he had expected. "Exactly how are you going to MAKE her fall in love with you?"

Mamoru blushed. "Well, first by being nice. And then by being there whenever she needs someone. And then being romantic and stuff."

"Romantic and STUFF?" Asked Matoki incredulously.

"Yeah, you know, hold her hand, walk her home, kiss her cheek. Stuff!"

Matoki chuckled. "Maybe you should start by actually telling her you like her."

Mamoru blushed.


	3. Learning to Romance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi made the walk to school, but she wasn't paying much attention. She was tired, as there had been another attack in the middle of the night. She hadn't been able to sleep long afterwards because of her strange nightmares. It was sad that a dream that always started so well ended in tragedy. She assumed she was dreaming from the Princess' point of view. In the dream she had been in a rose garden kissing a man she called Endymion. They had been happy, and oblivious.

Then the dream changed, and they were standing at the top of a stone staircase outside a beautiful castle, facing down a mob of possessed humans. A red-haired woman had screamed at Endymion, telling him to destroy the Moon Kingdom, and had struck out at her with dark energy. But Endymion had blocked the blow, taking it into himself and crumpling to the ground. He touched her face and breathed his last word, "Serenity." In moments she had taken his sword and impaled herself on it.

Usagi always woke in horrible pain after these dreams. Pain like she had never known. More than the physical was the mental anguish, as though her soul had been ripped to shreds in the moment of his death. She worried about Mamoru, wanting to make sure he was alright. He bore a resemblance to the prince, though his eyes were lighter, his hair shorter, and his posture less regal.

She heard someone scream suddenly in the quiet morning and her head lifted quickly. Her first thought was that there was a Youma attack, but then she saw the car coming towards her. There was no time to move. A body slammed into hers, carrying her out of the path of danger.

"You have to be more careful," scolded a tall brunette as she picked herself up and pulled Usagi off the ground. "You almost just died!" The girl looked like an Amazon goddess and for a moment Usagi just stared.

"Arigatou," she finally managed with a shaky voice. The girl nodded and turned away, walking several steps away before Usagi even remembered how to use her own feet.

Before she could move Mamoru was beside her, holding her shoulders and looking carefully over her. He was shaking and nearly insane with anger. His hands squeezed tight and she knew she'd probably have bruises.

"Usagi!" He cried out once he knew she was safe, and unharmed. "Oh kami, I thought you were going to die! You have to be more careful!" And then he shook her. And then he bent down and kissed her, hard, on the mouth. "Usagi!" He yelled shaking her again, before turning around and hurrying the way he had come.

Now completely shocked, Usagi simply turned and walked toward the school in a daze. None of what happened this morning made any sense. And Mamoru was right. She might have died. She reached her trembling fingers to her slightly bruised lips. Her first kiss. He'd been angry, and it hadn't been gentle or sweet, but it was romantic all the same. She couldn't be angry with him. He'd been scared for her! It wouldn't be right to be angry when he had just been so worried.

She reached the school and went to her classroom. She was very late, but Haruna-sensei took one look at her, white and shaking, and scraped up, and told her to go to the nurse's office. Instead of explaining, Usagi did as she was told. Once the nurse knew what had happened she was given a sugary drink to help with shock, handed a note, and sent back to class.

Haruna-sensei read the note, her hands shaking, and without a thought stood up and hugged her favorite student. Usagi was bemused. She had been nearly killed in the past, but no one usually knew about it except the other Senshi, Luna, and Tuxedo Kamen. Haruna-sensei was still hugging her, and she hurried to reassure her teacher that she was fine and that another girl had knocked her out of the way.

Confused by the strange actions of their normally reserved teacher, the rest of the class stared at Usagi in shock. Once she was finally released she went to her seat between Ami and Naru and sat, hands shaking just a little. She couldn't seem to get her mind in working order.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru didn't go to class. He went home as soon as he knew she was safely inside the school. He couldn't stop shaking. He had just found her and had almost lost her. For a moment, when that car had been headed for her, he had considered the world without her in it, and knew if she died he would not survive.

He was so thankful to the girl who had appeared and saved her. But he was so angry at Usagi for almost getting herself killed. He resolved to walk her to and from school from that moment on. He knew it wouldn't always be possible, but if it would save her the world could burn for all he cared.

He sat for a long time, shaking and sweating, in one of the chairs in his living room. He noticed nothing around him. Not the greyish-white walls, not the tasteful artwork, or the plush throw rug under the couch and chairs. Nothing in the room registered. His entire being was focused on Usagi. He did not have the ability to bring someone back from the dead, and so he focused carefully on his love, wishing he hadn't gotten such a late start that morning.

He could feel Usagi slowly coming out of her state of shock. Feel her growing anger at herself, and more, her thankfulness both for the girl who had saved her, and for him who had helped her after. He knew she was dwelling less on the accident now and more on the kiss. He could sense her growing hunger and her exhaustion as the adrenaline left her system.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naru watched her friend carefully, knowing nothing short of near death could have made Haruna-sensei react the way she had. She worried about Usagi. Something was different about her friend, though she never spoke of it. Naru had her own theory, though she was careful never to let it fully develop in her mind, because, if it was true, that knowledge was enough to put Usagi in danger should someone realize she knew.

Over the course of the last month Usagi had been slowly distancing herself from old friends. Naru guessed the reason, and so instead of being hurt, she was grateful. It was a way to protect her and Umino. She reached over across the aisle and gently squeezed Usagi's hand. The girl smiled at her, her lips trembling just a little, and Naru nodded to her in silent support.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ami watched her friend carefully. Something had happened, and she wondered if there had been another Youma attack she wasn't aware of. Usagi's knees were scraped, her hair was mussed, and she was visibly shaken. Not a usual occurrence even after a fight. She carefully pulled out her Mercury computer, making sure no one could see her, and scanned Usagi for other injuries. Bruised elbow, and a tender rib, but other than that the girl was fine. No gashes or major cuts. She put her minicomputer away and pulled out a fresh sheet of notebook paper and wrote her a note.

Ami:: Are you okay? What happened?

Usagi:: Yeah, I'm okay. Almost got run over. A girl saved me. Mamoru kissed me.

Ami:: OH KAMI! I'm so glad you are alright. Was it a good kiss?

Usagi:: I don't know. It was my first one. He was angry and scared and my lips kinda hurt, but it made me feel better.

Ami:: NEVER do that again!

Usagi:: What the kiss?

Ami:: The almost getting killed.

Usagi:: Seriously, how can I promise that? With stuff... you know?

Ami:: I know.

Ami put away the paper after that, knowing they could never discuss Senshi business in public, or written down like that. She glanced at Usagi again. Her friend wasn't shaking anymore, and seemed to be fine, so she focused on Haruna-sensei and the class work assigned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi walked outside for lunch. She was starving but she had forgotten her lunch on the counter in her rush out the door that morning. She saw several teens talking in clusters around the garden and headed for one of the less conspicuous spots to wait for Ami. On a bench, alone, sat the tall brunette who had saved her that morning. Behind her, several students were making loud comments about bullies who got kicked out of their old schools. Usagi watched as the girl's face hardened, and then grew sad. Infuriated she rushed over.

"How dare you!" She practically screeched at the other students. "What gives you the right to assume anything, or to treat anyone like that? You are so mean, and you need to go away!"

The other students backed up, shamefaced, and hurried towards the building. Usagi had made them feel bad. Because she was always sweet and kind all the students respected her, and to have her angry at them made them really think about what they had said.

Usagi walked to the new girl, whose uniform didn't match the outfits of everyone else. She sat next to her quietly and couldn't help that her nose twitched a bit as the girl opened her lunch. "I'm your new friend Tsukino Usagi. I'm fourteen, and in eighth grade. And this morning you saved my life. Did you know you're pretty? I like your rose earrings. Where did you get them? Ami and probably Naru and Umino will be out soon. I forgot my lunch today, so I came out early. You shouldn't be over here by yourself. What's your name? How old are you? Are you in eighth grade too? You have to come to the arcade with us this afternoon, so you can meet..."

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth, and Usagi couldn't help but grin as the girl beside her giggled, no longer upset in the least. "Nice to meet you Usagi-san. I'm Kino Mokoto. Eighth grade too, also fourteen. Have some lunch!" And with that the girl moved her hand and passed the girl the lid to her bento box, now full of food.

After taking a bite Usagi squealed. "Oh kami! This is so good!"

Makoto blushed. "Thanks, I was in a rush this morning, so I just grabbed what I made for dinner last night."

"You made your own dinner? My mom would faint if I managed to do that. Do you like to cook?"

"Yeah, I live on my own, so I do all my own stuff. I cook and clean and... just everything."

"How come? Do you have any family to help?"

"Nah. Orphan," said Mokoto, trying to sound as though it didn't bother her.

"That's okay. You can be my sister and share my family, and you can take my brother." Usagi impulsively hugged the new girl, not noticing the happy tears that leaked from Makoto's eyes in spite of herself.

"USAGI!" Ami was calling her from a distance. She shouted to let her friends know where she was. When they arrived, she introduced Makoto as her hero, and had to explain the whole story of that morning's misadventure to Naru and Umino.

"I was so scared." she admitted. "I totally froze, just for one second, and then oomph, and then Mokoto was pulling me up. And now she's my friend and I love her. She gave me food."

The others all laughed. "You'll never get rid of her now," warned Ami, looking fondly at the first friend she had ever made. "Not that you'd ever want to, eh Usagi?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tuxedo Kamen, sitting above the group in the refuge of the shady tree, shook with silent laughter. His girl was amazing. She made friends as easily as most people breathed, was kind to everyone, and was stronger than she gave herself credit for. He listened as Ami told the new girl how Usagi had befriended her, refusing to let her be lonely, and saw Usagi blush with happy bashfulness.

Naru and Umino started telling Usagi stories, including how she had saved Luna from some younger kids. They talked about the way kids loved her on sight, and how she made people feel better, and as he watched Usagi's face became more and more red. She finally asked them to stop and reminded them that they had done plenty of nice things too.

Tuxedo Kamen however, was perfectly aware that he had fallen in love with an actual angel, and he knew he would do anything to protect her. Eventually the students went back inside, and he watched her through the classroom window for the rest of the afternoon.

When she came out of the school, tugging Mokoto by the hand, and with Ami following a few steps behind, Mamoru was leaning against the chain-link fence where they exited the school property. He knew the moment when Usagi noticed him. Even before she looked up he could tell she had butterflies in her stomach and that she was completely aware of him. He simply fell into step beside her, as if he walked with her every day. No one said a word about it. Usagi smiled at him and he grabbed her free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Makoto and Ami watched the byplay, but neither mentioned it, and Usagi chattered happily all the way to the arcade. Once they were there, he asked the others if he could steal her for just a moment. The two girls walked to their normal booth, but he pulled Usagi over to the side. Gently, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you little Odango," he murmured.

She shook her head. "No, I think it's what I needed. I might still be standing on that sidewalk if you hadn't."

"I'm not sorry I kissed you," Mamoru confessed. She blushed prettily. "I am sorry if it hurt though." He put a hand on her cheek. "This time it won't hurt," He reached behind her neck and gently pulled her forward, covering her mouth with his own in a gentle caress. He laid tiny chaste kisses on her lips before pulling back. She smiled up at him dreamily. "Was that better?" She simply nodded, still unable to speak. He walked her to her table and sat next to her on the bench.

He could feel her emotions now. Happiness, elation, shock, joy, and... what's this? Desire. A lot of desire. She wanted more kisses. She wanted him to hold her hand too. He reached out and gently laid his hand over hers under the table. It was exactly what he wanted too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It took several minutes before Usagi floated back down to earth, and she caught the shocked and amused glances from her friends. She was so happy she thought she might just be able to fly even without a sprinkle of pixie dust. But she didn't want Never-Never Land. Here was just fine.

After a moment conversation started to flow again. Rei showed up, and after being told the story she hugged Mokoto and then practically strangled Usagi with a desperate hug, then shook her, yelled at her, and hugged her again.

Motoki arrived at the tail end of her tirade, and after hearing the story had to sit on the floor next to the table in his shock. Eventually things calmed down, and everyone was served a drink.

"So," asked Ami. "Did Umino ask her out yet?"

"Who," asked Rei.

"Oh," Usagi turned to her, "He wants to ask Naru out and came to me for advice. I think he was waiting until he walked her home though. It's really sweet. I miss her." She sighed, forgetting for a moment that neither Mamoru or Mokoto were aware that she had been forced to put Naru's friendship on the back burner to keep her safe. (AN: That girl really is a Youma magnet!) Mamoru could protect himself, and obviously Makoto was no slouch either, but she wondered if it was safe for them to hang out with her. The thought made her sad, so she put it away to deal with later.

Mamoru walked her home, and her mother invited him to stay for dinner, but he had to go work at his part-time job in the Juban shopping center. Usagi floated her way through dinner and homework, and laid down early, idly wondering where Luna was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru was walking to work when he saw it. A Youma, which had taken the form of a bridal shop dummy, had captured Motoki and was using him to attack Mokoto. He transformed, raced for Usagi's house, and opened her window. A black cat hissed at him from the bed. "Usagi, wake up. You have to transform. People are in trouble!"

The girl was out of bed and transforming in a second. He noticed that in the brief, blinding flash of her transformation, she was naked. Then he took her hand and pulled her out the window. Luna screeched, and called the others, then followed as fast as she could. She watched as Usagi fought the Youma. She noticed that the new girl had a glowing Jupiter symbol on her head. She threw the girl a transformation pen and the girl called down thunder and lightning. Mercury and Mars arrived, and they distracted the Youma long enough for Usagi to destroy it.

Tuxedo Kamen walked over to the girls, now knowing they needed to work together. Their communication system was incredible for one thing, and they were a seamless team. But more important to him was the fact that he needed to be there if Usagi had to fight.

"Hello Senshi," he called out. "Welcome Sailor Jupiter. I was wondering if we could arrange a meeting."

The girls, except for Sailor Moon, and the cat, all stared at him in shock.

"What kind of meeting?" asked Luna, sounding cautious and slightly suspicious.

"We are after the same thing," he informed them. "I need to tell you some things, ask for advice, and I was hoping to possibly train you, especially Moon, in some close combat tactics."

Sailor Moon nodded, understanding his reasoning instantly. He could feel her approval through the bond. The others were silent for a moment.

"It has to be neutral territory," Luna insisted. "Until we can be sure, you understand?"

"How about the park? It's not even midnight yet, and I don't need very long." Tuxedo Kamen tried not to show any emotion. He was very proud of his princess, but he couldn't bear the thought of her only loving his superhero half.

"Okay," agreed Luna, and after he had hauled Motoki back to the arcade and called Reika, he went to the park. All the girls, and the cat, were already there. He let them know that Motoki was safe, though he didn't use his friend's name.

The new Senshi, Jupiter, was obviously still in a state of shock at becoming a superhero. The rest were encouraging her, patting her on the shoulder, murmuring words of comfort. She seemed to nearly cling to Sailor Moon, and it made sense if they had already told her their real identities. He watched them for a moment before settling down and sitting on the grass. Eventually they all sat with him, in a semi-circle facing towards him, but with space left for the cat.

"Ahem," he started. He wanted to word this correctly so that they could understand he wasn't a threat. He didn't want to inform them yet that he was the prince either. "I became Tuxedo Kamen the night you became Sailor Moon," he said, looking over to the beauty. "The first few times I had no idea what was happening. I would wake up somewhere I didn't remember going. I would have injuries I couldn't explain. It scared the crap out of me to be honest."

He sighed, wondering just how much he should say. "I started having dreams about a prince and princess, about being told to find the crystals so I could wake up the princess. In my dreams I also started remembering what happened during my henshin."

"Henshin?" questioned the newest girl.

"Transformation. The process, you know?" He waited until she nodded. "I don't remember too much. I know that you are all the Senshi, who guard the princess, and then there are the Shittenou, who guard the prince. I know that the prince and princess need to be awoken to face someone called Metallia, but that it won't be the last battle. And finally, I know that the prince and the princess are supposed to become one. Mated souls."

"Holy crap!" Jupiter sounded stressed. Moon patted her arm.

"It's a lot to take in all at once. I've been at it for a few months and it's still overwhelming sometimes." She turned back towards Tuxedo Kamen and a look passed between the two. Unspoken, they agreed not to speak of their bond, which she was beginning to become aware of now that they were so close and not in battle.

"I have a couple requests, and you can agree or not, but on one of them I will not be backing down." He looked over at Luna now. "The first request is communication. I was hoping you could allow me a communicator. That way if I discover something happening which I can't handle alone, I don't have to run to Usagi's house, praying she's actually there." He let his words hang in the air for a moment. No one seemed shocked, so he assumed Luna had already informed them he knew who she was.

It was Mercury who finally spoke. "That can be arranged. However, there will be times when we cannot open the visual channel for you. Girl thing, you understand?"

Tuxedo Kamen nodded his head. He did understand, quite well. Girls needed privacy.

"I'm afraid this next request is actually more of a demand. And it is in two parts. I am only beginning to access my powers, and the same goes for the rest of you. I know you probably have training, and I won't insist on access to all parts of that. However," he paused and firmed his voice, "I absolutely insist that you all learn close quarters fighting. Hand to hand. And I want to train Sailor Moon especially as she is most likely to be close to a Youma, or to the dark generals.'

"I agree," Moon replied almost before he finished speaking. "Everyone?" she asked, looking at the others.

"I think it's a good idea," said Jupiter, "I know some fighting skills, but not enough. It would be nice to have a backup if one of us is captured, or of for some reason it is too dangerous to use our powers." She was the newest, but it felt right to say that.

"I'm in," Mars agreed. "But I would want to make sure all of us are present. I'm on the fence about you still, and I want to make sure my friend is safe."

Tuxedo Kamen simply nodded, respecting her even more for her loyalty and caution.

"I doubt I would be any good at it," Mercury mused quietly, "but I really think it's a good idea."

"I will say this," Luna turned to look Tuxedo Kamen in the eye. "I think that we can trust you. I assume if you know who Usagi is, then you know who the rest are. So, I know we don't have much choice but to trust you. But if you hurt one of my girls..." she paused for what sounded much like a growl, "I will hunt you down and slice you into ribbons."

He simply nodded. "One more thing. I am not going to reveal my identity yet." He heard the cat "growl" again. "Except to Luna, and only on the condition that she does not tell the rest until I ask. It won't be for long, but there is one thing that has to happen first." He turned to the cat. "Would you be willing to come home with me tonight?" After the cat nodded the group broke up. He picked Luna up and disappeared as fast as he could, racing over the rooftops to his apartment balcony, checking behind him several times to make sure Usagi and the others did not follow.

Once inside, he placed the cat on one of the chairs, and sat on the couch. His foot jangled nervously. He wasn't sure exactly how he wanted to tell her, or how much, but he needed her trust if he was going to be any help to Usagi.

"Please understand that this is a very recent discovery for me." he started, meeting the eyes of the guardian. "I am Prince Endymion's reincarnation. I am also Tuxedo Kamen and," he let his henshin go, "Chiba Mamoru."

The cat gasped and stared at him for several minutes. Neither of them spoke as he let the new information sink in.

"And Usagi..." he swallowed hard. "Usagi is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity." Luna fainted. It was a long time before she finally stirred, and she stared up at him with a mixture of shock and horror.

"I don't want her to know yet." He insisted. "Not because she can't handle it, because she can. She has a strong sense of responsibility, she is brave and loyal and funny and beautiful and kind." He sighed again. "But..." and he almost growled himself. "I won't have her feeling forced. I won't let anyone, not even herself, push her into this 'mating' part of the Soul-Bond until she is ready. I already love her as Usagi, not as Sailor Moon or Serenity. And I want her to love me. Just me, plain old Mamoru."


	4. Discoveries

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoicite walked down the moonlit street, uncertain why he had been drawn to this location. A stirring breeze lifted his long blonde hair, briefly covering his sad hazel eyes. He sighed and tossed his head to clear his vision. When he could see again, he lifted his head and stared into the darkness. Occasional street lights blocked his night vision, but he glimpsed a figure coming toward him.

A figure he recognized within the deepest parts of his soul. It was a girl, still quite young, no more than a teenager. She was about average height, and in the glow of the light as she passed under a streetlamp he saw a glint of blue. It was HER! The girl from his vision. She looked exhausted, and she was shivering slightly. He looked closer and noticed she was wearing nightclothes, a short gown with lace fringe over her shins and under her neck.

He gasped, pulling further into the darkness to watch her. She was the most captivating young woman that he had ever seen, and memories of her seemed to flow into his brain. He knew her! There was a disconnect. The woman he had known was older, her hair longer… and… had she been pregnant perhaps? He remembered a gentle swell of belly when he had plunged his sword into her.

NO! No, no, no, no, no, no! He had murdered her. His love. The mother of his child. 

The darkness, that evil miasma that had taken over him in the past had twisted his love, turning it into hate for her. With that knowledge he recognized the evil. Metallia. He had never entered the chamber where Beryl met with their hidden leader, but he knew. And with that knowledge came hate, a blinding rage that nearly caused him to lash out on the world.

Carefully now, he followed the girl, trying to tamp down his anger. This girl was his past, his present, and his future. Memories of her laughter filled him, calming his rage. She had been brilliant, beautiful, and loving. Her smile had made him worship her.

More memories crashed into him and he stumbled. Endymion! He had betrayed the prince. How had he been turned from him? He and his brothers had been overtaken by… something. He couldn't remember how it had happened. The thoughts jumbled, cascading over one another and he groaned loudly, falling to his knees.

The girl heard him and turned. Her eyes widened in surprise, but there was no recognition in them. He groaned again, unsure if he should stay close or hide away. What if he was forced to kill her again? How could he ever bear that pain? But the thought of never seeing her… it was as though the air had been sucked out of him.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he flinched. Calmly, the girl knelt in front of him. "Hey, are you alright? Do you need a doctor?"

Zoicite shook his head. She was kind in this life too. And beautiful, though still very young. He guessed his own age to be seventeen, perhaps eighteen, and hers three or four years younger. Too young for him yet, though he wanted to reach out and hug her.

Two sides fought within him. The evil of Metallia still held him within its grasp, but his love and past life wanted nothing more than to gather up this girl and take her where nothing could ever harm her. He had to find his prince. His prince would save him. A face, calm and light, with deep blue eyes and raven hair flashed in his memory. Endymion. He had to find Endymion. Or at least, the reincarnation of him. Would his prince have the memories needed to stop Metallia from digging evil deeper into his soul?

He stood, calm now, with purpose. He had to find his prince and protect his love. Though his thoughts still raced, he knew what needed to be done, and he had plans to make. Gently he reached out and helped the girl stand. When she was in front of him he calmly brushed her hair away from her intense blue eyes. And with a whispered, "thank you," he faded into the shadows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ami stared after the man feeling confused and worried. For a moment, a very brief moment, she had almost recognized him. But his face had been different, smiling. And then it was gone. The memory faded. She thought back to Luna's instructions and wondered if he was one of the Shittenou, or perhaps the prince they were searching for. She sighed and turned back towards home.

She was tired. All of them were. She was glad they had found another Senshi but couldn't help worrying about the new addition to the team. The girl was large, and seemed capable, but there was no easy way to change into something new. She remembered her first few weeks after discovering her powers. They had been difficult to adjust to.

Rei had had an easier time, probably because she was raised as a priestess, she mused. But Makoto was different, more like Ami. The powers, including the speed and stamina, and the knowledge to use them were instinctive. She knew that her human knowledge had helped her transition. Often in those first few days she had simply researched every form of magic she could get her hands on.

They were under a form of glamour when in their Senshi form. People could see their faces, but they could not connect them to the faces of girls they already knew. And things appeared when needed, like a form of telekinesis. Perhaps a subspace pocket of some sort. She wrinkled her nose and pulled out her Mercury computer, inputting questions. It would take time to analyze the answers, so she put the minicomputer away and walked home.

She didn't see her new shadow following her until she safely reached her apartment building, protecting her from any possible danger. She didn't know he looked at her longingly, and with hope. She didn't see the man back up and disappear silently to search for his prince.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Across the district, Rei was walking up the steps to the shrine. She watched a shooting star streak across the sky and wondered if it was significant to the new Senshi, who was on her mind. The girl was powerful, both physically and mentally. She would adapt quickly, Rei was sure. Calling lighting was impressive. It required control. And it seemed as though Makoto had been blessed with strength for most of her life. 

Rei considered going straight to sleep, but instead walked to the Fire. She needed clarity, and the Fire could enable her to See. She knelt and bowed her head before staring into the flames in the large pit. She had questions that needed answering.

An image of a man with short, wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes appeared. Then an image of Usagi came, wrapped in the arms of a man with silky raven hair. She couldn't see the man's face. Another image flashed, this time one of Ami being held by a man whose long strawberry-blonde hair fluttered in the wind, and whose hazel eyes were filled with devotion. Ami was struggling in his grasp, but the image was replaced quickly by one of her kissing him. An image of Luna superimposed over that of a tall woman with pale skin and inky black hair in Usagi's style. A flash of bright light filled with tears. A Youma, in the guise of a woman with fire leaching out her fingertips, trailing though a warehouse. A young blonde, dressed in a fuku with an orange skirt, holding a chain with a crescent moon, flinging it out to hit the demon.

The images flickered faster and faster until she only had impressions, danger, hope, love, pain, safety, destruction. And then with a cry, she saw a red-haired woman reaching out towards the flames. She threw herself away from the outstretched arm, away from the fire pit, and lay panting and sobbing on the floor.

Immediately she stood and ran from the room. She gathered writing materials and quickly listed as much as she could remember of the visions. She knew it was somehow important, though she did not understand why. Rei didn't even realize she was sobbing as she wrote. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Makoto looked over at Usagi and shook her head. The girl was nothing like she had imagined that morning. She was very sweet and kind, though not a perfect person by any means. It was difficult to imagine the klutzy talkative girl from school was the hero she had been fawning over from afar.

"Is it always that scary?"

The girl nodded, though she didn't answer immediately. She opened her mouth, closed it again, stopped walking, and turned towards Makoto. "The first was the hardest. Naru was in danger though, and it made me strong enough to see me through. And Tuxedo Kamen appeared that night. He shouted encouragement and helped a few times. But I was shaking like a leaf and I honestly thought I would pass out. I had been hoping it was a dream. Then, the next day Naru was talking about it in class and I couldn't ignore it anymore."

"Well I was scared tonight." Makoto agreed. She reached out and tugged on one of Usagi's long strands of blonde hair and smiled. "It was like I was in a trance when he grabbed me. He kept saying he loved me, and even though I knew it wasn't true I couldn't help getting closer and closer to him. And then I felt so weak and tired. I thought I was going to die." She sighed.

"Well, when it counted that you fought back," Usagi reassured her. "That's all you have to remember. I know in a way it will be worse for Motoki. After people wake up they sometimes remember certain images, but it comes like a flashback or a nightmare. And it could take days before he gets full strength back. I've learned to share some of my energy, enough for people to function the day after an attack, but I can't do too much. I wish I could."

Makoto was shocked. She hadn't seen any lights or obvious spells. "How?" she breathed.

"Oh, um,' Usagi giggled. "It was an accident at first. I touched Naru and prayed she would wake up. I felt the energy go into her, and I felt weak for just a second, and then it was fine. About an hour later she woke up. Now I do that whenever someone is bad off. Especially kids." She blushed. "Don't tell Luna, okay?"

"Sure." Makoto looked up and saw a shooting star flash across the sky. "It's good we live so close together. For some reason I feel like you shouldn't walk alone tonight." Usagi nodded and let Makoto walk her to her house. Makoto giggled a bit when she watched her klutzy friend leap nimbly to the branch of a tree, walk along it and jump straight through her window. It was kind of amazing. She waved and turned towards her apartment, still lost in thought.

Makoto was young enough to believe in magic. Probably a good thing, she thought. But she was old enough to have seen tragedy as well. And for some reason, she feared for her friend, the tiniest of the Senshi. She knew that if that petite little blonde were to disappear then the light of the world would be gone. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of morbid thoughts.

A whole new world had opened before her. She had friends, and a purpose. Life was looking up. Now, she thought, I just need to find the right guy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi was not a paragon of goodness. She was not the smartest in her class, or the wisest, the strongest, or the most imaginative. She tended to have klutz attacks, loose her concentration, forget her homework (or even forget to do it), and she was learning she actually had a temper. She was, in most respects, a normal teenager. One who, through no fault of her own, had been thrust into a world of magic and monsters that was difficult to comprehend.

She knew she wasn't very pretty, or very smart, but she didn't really care about that anymore. Becoming Sailor Moon had given her an idea of just how strong she really was. It could be insanely frightening, but the thought that she could help people had made it all worthwhile.

One of her secret dreams before the change had been to become a nurse, or maybe draw manga for a living. Now she wondered if that would ever be possible. 'Will I live long enough to go to college?' she wondered. Even if she did, it would be difficult to work as a nurse with Youma attacks coming several times a day. A more secluded life was needed.

But being a normal girl, one who had just received her first kisses, she was easily distracted by thoughts of Mamoru. He was cute, even if he drove her nearly insane. He had been teasing and taunting her from almost the moment they met, and she wondered at the sudden change in him. Was it simply a reaction to seeing her nearly run down? Would he be back to his old ways the next day, or would he want more kisses? She giggled, thinking about the kisses in the arcade. Those had been sweet and lovely. She touched her lips, hoping there would be more.

No, he had changed before she was almost run down, she remembered. He had apologized, and walked her to school. Maybe he had cared all along.

The incident tonight worried her. She felt strange around Tuxedo Kamen now. She always knew when he was there, usually hidden in the shadows of a tree or on a balcony. He was usually very encouraging too, though there had been a few times when he had been obviously frustrated with her lack of ability. She could sense him still, though she was sure he had changed forms again. He reminded her of Mamoru now.

As she thought about Mamoru she noticed she could sense him. Briefly she lifted her hand, one finger outstretched, and pointed to where he was at that moment. 'Oh Kami-sama!' She remembered what Luna had said. The princess might be hidden among them. And Mamoru looked so much like the prince in her dreams, and that meant... she superimposed a mask over his face. The man she loved was also her hero, and her prince.

She followed the link with her mind and feelings that were not her own washed over her. Hunger, worry, love, and desire. Irritation now, and confusion. She lifted her hand again and stared at her fingers in the moonlight. She could point right to him. That was a shock. He wasn't Tuxedo Kamen right now. How was it possible that she could sense him so strongly?

She settled deeper into her covers, pulling them up so they covered her arms and snuggled them under her chin. "Why doesn't he trust me?" she wondered aloud. He had only wanted to talk to Luna. Did he think she was too young to keep a secret? Did he think she was weak and immature?

Her mind slowed as sleep began to overtake her. Is he the prince?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A golden-haired young girl in a sailor fuku moved quickly in the shadows. She raced over the rooftops, a white cat held tight in her arms. A crescent moon glowed on her forehead. Time was running out. She had a duty she could not fail. Someone had to protect the princess, and the others didn't know who she was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luna sat quietly for a long time, digesting the new information Mamoru had revealed. Her little charge was the princess, and she, Luna, had turned her into a warrior. It made a strange sort of sense now that she realized none of the other girls had the brooch she had felt compelled to give Usagi. It was time to give the girl the moon wand and make her the official leader of the Senshi.

She felt a pang of fear and regret for the fate of the girl she looked on as a daughter. It wasn't fair to the child that so much responsibility would be forced on her so young. Luna glanced up at Mamoru, who was sitting quietly, and staring at the wall, back toward Usagi's house.

"She's becoming aware of the bond," he murmured. "Luna, you have to help me." His voice was stronger. "If she doesn't know yet, she will soon. And with that knowledge will come more danger. I fear that if we don't make the bond quickly all will be lost. If I tell her, she'll feel pressured, maybe forced. If I don't… She'll feel betrayed and wonder if I don't trust her. I have days at most to not only change her opinion of me, but to forge the bond." He heaved a sigh. "I just don't know what to do."

Luna looked at him in silence for a long time, wondering at his motivation. Finally, she was satisfied that he really did love Usagi. She smiled to herself, thinking suddenly about what cute babies the couple would make, then shook her head in shock. Usagi was fourteen for crying out loud. Way too soon to be thinking about children. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Well," she began, face still flaming. "I think you should go for the middle ground. You said she's becoming aware of the bond?"

Mamoru nodded. "Yeah. I felt her reaching out to me a minute ago. She was reading my feelings the way I do hers."

"Then you need to spend as much time with her as possible over the next few days. Let small hints drop, and so will I. She has dreams…" The black cat trailed off. She didn't know how she had missed all the clues. The nightmares when the girl called out Endymion, the hair in the traditional style of the Lunarian royal family, the girls' sweet nature. And then there was the glaringly obvious fact that Usagi, out of all the girls, had uncovered no immediate instinct for fighting. It was true she was getting better, but it wasn't natural like it had been for the others.

"We will make this work." She finally said. But Mamoru was looking internally and did not hear her. She wondered what the man was thinking. After a few minutes she hopped off the chair and went to him, butting her head against his hand to get his attention. "I promise, we will find a way to tell her." Mamoru smiled down at her and she curled up next to him and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru let the cat sleep and went to bed. He lay awake for a long while, picturing Usagi, and how he could help her fall in love with him. He pictured holding her close, pulling her tight against his body, and gently kissing her. He would rub his tongue along her bottom lip and when she responded by opening her mouth he would explore. He would kiss along her jaw, and down to her neck, and hold her tightly…. Dreams took him (AN: Not PG rated) and he sighed and moaned in his sleep. As he dreamed, across town Usagi followed him into his imagination. (AN: And woke up blushing crimson like a rose!)

When dawn crept into his room, he quickly got up, showered and dressed, and carried the sleeping cat with him when he left. He walked to Usagi's house, letting the cat down so she could hop into the tree and into Usagi's bedroom. Then he waited around the corner for the love of his life.


	5. Meetings

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In an underground cavern, in a world slightly separated from the fabric of reality, three men stood huddled together. They were concerned, and it showed in their faces and posture. They were thinking of one man.

"Something is wrong with him!" Hissed Jadeite. His short, wavy blond hair was mussed from constantly running his fingers through it. His eyes were a silvery blue and were half-closed with worry. "I've seen him several times when I was trying to gather energy. He has been following me, and sometimes the Senshi. I just don't get it."

Nephrite sighed. "Maybe he's just trying to find a way to help you." His blue eyes also held concern. He paced away, came back, opened his mouth, closed it again, then reached up and grabbed fistfuls of his chestnut hair.

"No. I don't think so," Jadeite returned. "He's been having the dreams."

At this Kunzite, the leader of the Dark Generals, spun away. Flashes of his own nightmares appeared, and he pushed them away. His long white hair was unrumpled, and his silver eyes were clear. But inside he was a wreck. He had been having nightmares of his own for months. Sometimes, sitting on the sidelines of a battle, he had glimpsed the Senshi and their mysterious helper, and new memories would assault him. But always he pushed them away, not willing to face the past.

"I have too," Nephrite said. "Things have gotten clearer. I know there was someone... important to us."

"Well whoever it was apparently wasn't important enough or we wouldn't be here, would we," answered Jadeite. He was hiding his own personal hell from his brothers. For about a month his dreams had become more and more clear, and he knew he had been good before Metallia had reached him.

Kunzite finally spoke. "It is not appropriate to discuss this here. Nor should we interpret what our brother does without his explanation. He is one of us, and that will not change."

Jadeite opened his mouth but shut it with a snap with Kunzite turned to look at him. Instead he nodded, noticing that Nephrite was also agreeing.

Kunzite continued, "Jadeite, next time you see our Zoicite, please call us immediately." He waited for his brother to agree and strode off down the hall.

His mind was no longer on the issue of their brother. Instead he was picturing a young woman with golden hair that reached her thighs, tied back with a red bow, and light blue eyes that twinkled with mischief. He wondered if she existed in this new time. He remembered his wife well, and his betrayal of her, his hands coated in her life's blood as she died at his feet. And even as she died, he had screamed. The hold of evil had broken, just for a moment, long enough so that he could see what he had done and take his own life. He pushed away the memories before they overwhelmed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi woke up early. Her mind fluttered through the events of the day before, and she couldn't help but grin. She showered and dressed, grabbed a piece of toast, and made her lunch. She was on her fourth piece of toast when she finally left the house, thinking about whether Naru and Umino might now be dating, and if any of her new friends wanted to have a sleepover that night. She skipped down the driveway and out onto the sidewalk, her bag on her shoulder, and wondered if the sky had ever been so blue, or the smell of the air so sweet before today.

She wasn't remotely surprised when gentle hands caught her around the middle when she reached the corner. She laughed as Mamoru swung her around, and then went up onto her tiptoes to kiss him gently. His arms tightened reflexively, and he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip, and then nipping at it gently. She gasped in surprise and he entered her mouth to explore. He tasted of coffee and chocolate, and she moaned as his tongue dueled with her own, circling it and dancing away before returning.

His hands tightened again, pulling her tighter against him, and she could only imagine what might happen, even out here on the street, if they were not careful. Gently she pressed her hands against his shoulders, slowly calming his kisses until she pulled away and gasped for air.

"Good morning," he panted after a long moment.

"Good morning," she almost purred, resting her head on his chest. She wished she had known Mamoru like this before. She could feel how much he desired her. He wanted nothing more than to ignore school and take her home with him. Her body responded to that thought, and she had to pull away to regain control. She slipped out of his arms but grabbed his hand, hitching her school bag back onto her shoulder. Without a word he took it from her, adding it to his own.

"Did you get your homework done?" He asked her gently, hoping she didn't take it the wrong way.

"Everything except for English. I got stuck on something called an adverb." She laughed lightly. "It's okay, we live in Japan, not England or America!"

"What if I were to start tutoring you?" Asked Mamoru, thinking it would be a very good reason to be alone with the girl he loved. He smiled down at her as they walked. "We could go to my place when you're done at the arcade."

"I have to ask my mother." Usagi said, nervous with the idea. She felt his hesitation as well as his desire for her.

"Call her," he suggested, handing her his cell. She shook a little as she took it, wondering why he was so insistent. She hesitated, then called home.

"Moshi moshi, Tsukino residence," came her mother's voice.

"Haha, I've been asked to go study after school today."

"By who." Her mother sounded interested now.

"Chiba Mamoru. He's in high school."

"To study English?" Her mother clarified.

"Hie." She nodded, forgetting for a moment that her mother couldn't see her.

"Alright. But you must be home by nine o'clock."

"I will Haha." Usagi promised. She hung up the phone and returned it to Mamoru, butterflies in her belly. He took it, put it back in his pocket, and reached for her hand again, running his thumb gently back and forth over her skin. It made shivers run over her body.

They were approaching the school, and she was still more than fifteen minutes early, even having stopped to make the call. "I'd like to spend an hour with the girls, but then I can go with you. I have to be home by nine."

Mamoru nodded, wishing for a moment that he was still in the middle school, so he could go in with her and walk her to all her classes. He pulled her against him, right in front of the gate, and bent his head to kiss her again. His hand slid up her arm and went to the back of her neck, and her arms slid around his waist. He kissed her with gentle little pecks, and then deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling himself away.

Usagi stared up at him, a little dazed. He hugged her tightly again, then released her, making sure she was steady before he let go. "I'll see you at the arcade," he whispered, and then he walked away.

She turned around and walked strait into the fence, pulled back a little, moved to her left and went through the gate. Naru ran up to her squealing and jumping. "Oh Kami!" She screeched. "That was so awesome! You totally lost your brain and face planted! So cool! So, you're dating Mamoru-san?"

Usagi could only nod, still unable to fully function. Naru grabbed her hand and chattered happily as she led the way to class. "This is so great!" she continued. "You know Umino asked me out yesterday?"

Usagi nodded.

"Yeah, well, thanks. He told me you gave him advice. And he was sweet bringing me chocolate. He walked me home and held my hand, and then kissed my cheek. We didn't kiss-kiss, like you and Mamoru just did, but it was adorable!" She tugged Usagi along and into their classroom. "You have to tell me just everything as soon as we go to lunch, okay?" She waited for Usagi to nod in agreement, then sat down at her desk. Usagi sat in hers, still lost in a dream world.

It took a while for Usagi to realize people were talking about her and Mamoru. She was in such a daze that she didn't hear the people commenting how they had known it was inevitable because of the arguing or wondering aloud what they would do for dates. It wasn't until Ami poked her in the shoulder that she started to listen. The girls were envious, but not mean. The boys were wondering aloud how they could get a girl to let them kiss her that way. Usagi blushed crimson.

Oh Kami! she thought, I am never going to hear the end of this!

Throughout the day her mind wandered more than usual, and she couldn't wait for lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disguised as a substitute teacher, Zoicite infiltrated the school of the blue-haired girl. He wanted to be close to her, even if he couldn't be in her class. He had to protect her somehow. 

'Too bad that Haruna-sensei wasn't ill. I wonder if I could make her ill,' he mused, heading down the hallway for the class he would be teaching. Inside the classroom he found the students quiet, but he noticed several were talking in hushed whispers about the new student whose uniform didn't match the rest. She had chestnut colored hair and seemed familiar to him. He realized he had seen her before, with his bluenette. Instantly aware, he told off the students and set them a detention. If his bluenette cared about her, then he would protect her.

He'd been following his lost love all morning, and hoped he could protect her somehow, though he was worried he might call more attention to her accidentally. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Motoki entered the arcade tiredly. His night had not been pleasant. He couldn't remember much of what had happened, but he felt drained and tired. Reika had stayed with him all morning, not sure he should go to work, but finally he had convinced her. 

Since he was taking the day off school, his father asked him to open the Crown for him and train the new boy, and Motoki liked the excuse to get out of the house. His father had informed him that the man he had just hired would be there for training by ten, and he hurried to make sure everything was ready, so he could take the time needed to show the new-hire the ropes. 

An image of a mannequin flashed through his brain and was gone quickly. He shuddered and turned at the sound of the bell.

The teen who entered had thick, wavy blonde hair, a little longer than his own, and eyes that looked by turns grey, silver, or light blue. He was dressed in blue jeans and a short-sleeved button-up shirt, the color of summer grass. He wore a pair of black sneakers, though he didn't look comfortable in them. Everything looked brand new, and never worn. He assumed the man was nervous, but mostly the people who came in were kids and teenagers, so the job wasn't that bad.

He walked over and shook the man's hand. "I'm Motoki. You must be... he looked down at the paperwork, "Jade?"

"That's me," the man smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Alright, come back here and I can show you the ropes." He pointed to one of the booths along the back wall. "So, there are four busy times. Usually the young kids get here around two. Most of them only stay for about half an hour. The junior high kids come around three, and the high school students soon after. Most of them stay until dinner time. We tend to get college kids in the evening, and some in the morning for coffee as well, though there are less then."

The new hire nodded. "I still don't know what hours I will be working."

"I'm going to keep you today until around dinner time. After that it will be mostly evenings for you. I really like the middle and high school kids. I'm in high school myself, and most of my friends are that age, so I tend to work afternnoons. You're in college though right?"

Jade (AN: Jadeite in disguise) nodded. "Freshman," he lied. He was pretty sure he was only seventeen, perhaps sixteen, but he looked older, so he went with it.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon was spent teaching the man how to empty the money from the games, make shakes and refill the soda dispenser, and everything else Motoki could think of to teach the man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jadeite looked around the busy arcade. The youngest kids had already gone home, and the room was filling up with middle school students. A group of girls came through the door laughing and smiling and he watched as Motoki stopped what he was doing and went over instantly.

"Jade!" He heard Motoki call his name and went to the table where the girls were now sitting. "Hey, let me introduce you to my favorite girls!"

"This is Usagi." The man pointed to a short blonde with her hair in two small buns on either side of her head that had long streamers come out of each with the silky hair. She had sparkling blue eyes and a ready smile on a heart-shaped face.

"This is Ami." Now he indicated a girl of average height with blue eyes and blue hair in an oval face. Her hair was relatively short, and she already had a book open, as though it was a compulsion. She gave him a polite but shy smile before Motoki continued.

"This is Rei." Jadeite's world stopped for just an instant and he had to take a deep shuddering breath to right it. The girl with violet eyes and silky black hair down to her waist gave him a coy smile and a wink. He had to force himself to look away when the man continued.

"This is Makoto." Her hair was chestnut and caught up in a clip at the back of her head. She had emerald eyes and rose earrings. Her face was long, and she was taller than the other girls, and looked physically powerful. He knew his brother Nephrite would get a kick out of her.

"Usagi is probably the best person to come to if you want to know anything about anything." Motoki continued with a grin. "If she doesn't know, one of these others will!" He laughed when Usagi gave a blush. "Plus, her boyfriend is my best friend, Mamoru, who seems to know literally every fact in the world, along with our little Ami here. She is a walking talking library." Again, he chuckled. "Rei," and now he pointed at the beautiful raven-haired angel, "is a priestess in training. She's very wise," he leaned closer to Jadeite, "but you have to watch her temper. And this is Makoto. She's newer to the crew, but she is smart and strong and very pretty." He laughed as the girls blushed.

"You can take their orders," he added, "they'll help you get started." He handed over a pad and a short pencil, then hugged Usagi and walked away.

"Bye Motoki-onii-san!" called out the little blonde. She looked over at Jadeite. "I'll make this first one easy on you. Just write shake, and then under that write chocolate, chocolate, strawberry, vanilla. Then add a plate of fries for us girls. The ketchup is already on the table, but always make sure you ask if someone needs a different dressing." She smiled as Jadeite wrote everything down and showed it to her. "Perfect!"

For some reason Jadeite couldn't help but smile back at the girl. He turned and strode away, slightly confused, and handed the order off. Motoki called to the cook to make the fries, and he and Jadeite made the shakes. It wasn't that difficult, and he brought them to the girls as soon as they were done, forcing himself not to stare at the priestess. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru stopped in front of the Crown Arcade nervously. He ran a hand through his hair and told himself to grow up. Then, with a deep breath, he entered the building, his eyes zeroing in on the girl of his dreams. She was laughing, talking to a man who was handing the girls their shakes. As soon as he entered her head turned and she smiled at him. He waved and went to Motoki who handed him his coffee.

He walked to the table, carefully avoiding several rambunctious teenagers, and came in on the tail end of the conversation.

"... only if you really want to. But it's easy enough, you just add a distinctive characteristic to the person in your head." Usagi laughed and Mamoru's heart melted. She turned to him and smiled. "Like my boyfriend here, she added. He always called me Odango Atama," she held out her hand for him and he took it before sliding into the seat beside her. "As long as it isn't anything hurtful," she cautioned. She tuned and kissed Mamoru on the cheek, and he blushed.

He turned away to look at the new server. And for a moment he recognized him. First blind fury, then confusion, and then acceptance, and finally hope ran through him. The other man looked startled as well. "Chiba Mamoru," he said, his voice quiet and even so he would not betray his swirling emotions. He heard the name Jade, and then the man turned away, a look of pain on his face.

He wanted to follow the man and ask how they knew one another, but he didn't want to leave Usagi's side. His thigh was pressed against hers, and she was leaning against his shoulder, sipping her shake. He knew her lips would taste like chocolate when he kissed her, so he moved and turned her to face him, gently touching her lips with his own. He licked her bottom lip but pulled away instead of deepening the kiss. He didn't want to embarrass her. Putting his lips to his ear, he told her she tasted good, and she giggled at him.

He listened, mostly quiet, as the girls talked about school projects they were doing. Usagi proudly told the others that soon she would finally be able to pass English classes, and they laughed.

"I'm going to teach her," Mamoru smirked at them, and squeezed her hand. He looked at his watch, wishing her hour would pass faster. Motoki delivered a plate of fries, and Mamoru couldn't help himself. He had to do it. He picked one up and held it to Usagi's lips, so she could take a bite. When she opened her mouth he slid it inside, and his whole body clenched when she ate it. He was forced to tamp down his libido. The group ate and laughed and joked for the next twenty minutes while he silently went insane with need.

Then, finally, it was time. He grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her out of the booth. He put her bag on his own shoulder, and with barely a goodbye, dragged her out of the arcade, and down the two blocks to his apartment building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jadeite sat down. His legs wouldn't hold him anymore. He was in the break room now, and he put his head in his hands as image after image swamped him. Shaking, he let them come. Laughing and joking with Prince Endymion, future ruler of Earth. Watching as his friend, and the one he was charged to protect fell hopelessly in love with the little blonde. A secret wedding. The raven-haired beauty held tight in his arms as he made wild passionate love with her. A dark shadow overtaking the Shittenou, and an evil presence that had consumed them. Betraying his leader and leading the brainwashed people in battle against the moon kingdom. His sword trapped between the ribs of the woman he loved before plunging it into his own chest. His prince dead, the princess dying on his chest. Each image tore a hole in his heart.

What had he done?


	6. Studying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heavy Lemons
> 
> Note: This was the first time I wrote about the Soul-Bond... it's one of my older stories, and in this particular tale it is a bit different than the others as you will see in the next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nephrite thought he had never been more fascinated by a person in his life. He sat back on the bench and stared at the girl who passed. Others might call her tall, but to him she was tiny and fragile, and the most beautiful girl on the planet. Several times he had seen her, and each time his need for her grew. Flashes passed before his eyes as she walked by. Flashes of kissing her in a garden, of saving a prince and princess from kidnappers, and of a small wedding where they were not the only ones getting married. 

Somehow, he knew this girl. From his past life. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but he was determined to find out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi followed Mamoru down the street, her hand still firmly clasped in his. She could sense his growing excitement and happiness. He was smiling and laughing at everything and everyone. It was a good sight. He was normally rather stoic, calm and quiet. The building they went into had eighteen stories. The lobby was bright white, and a guard stood behind a security desk.

Mamoru led the way to the elevator and pressed the button with '12' on it in curly lettering. As soon as the doors dinged closed he picked her up and twirled her. "Finally!" he groaned. She cocked her head in question and he shrugged. "Now I don't have to share you." He gave her a quick peck before the doors slid open and he led her down the hall to his door.

His apartment suited him. The walls were a pale grey with rose trim. The floors were hardwood. The furniture was square and a little bulky, but tasteful. Everything was tidy, with very little out of place. A book on one end table, the remote on one of the chairs, and his shoes not lined perfectly were all that showed it as a place that was lived in and not a show room. Usagi slipped off her shoes, her hand on Mamoru's shoulder for support as he removed his own.

Mamoru carried their bags in and settled on the couch. She followed, a little nervous now that they were alone. She watched him open her bag and pull out her English textbook, and sighed. She really didn't like studying, but he seemed so excited she settled in next to him. He held the book across both their laps, with his finger running across the page as he pointed out what she needed to know. And things did seem to make more sense the way he was explaining them.

For a while anyway. After about an hour she started to get a bit distracted. His body was pressed against hers from shoulder to thigh, and it was easy to get lost in the feelings that caused. She wondered what it would be like if he laid her on the couch and stretched out on top of her. Would he kiss her and touch her? Would he take her clothes off? Touch her where no else ever had?

She fanned her face, growing uncomfortably warm, and realized he was no longer talking. She looked over at him and he was staring at her, his eyes darker, the pupils dilated, nostrils flared, and his breaths were coming in short gasps. The book fell to the floor and his arms wrapped around her waist. Hers circled his neck as he drew her lips to his and ravished her mouth.

His lips were hot, soft and dry. He licked her bottom lip and she opened to him, letting his tongue in to play with every corner of her mouth. Very cautiously, she returned the action, slipping her tongue into his mouth before he suckled on her tongue. She moaned as her belly and privates clenched tightly. She wanted more. Wanted more kisses and passionate touches.

Mamoru suddenly lifted her up and over so that she was straddling his lap, the fabric of his pants scratching the insides of her thighs as he bucked under her. He moved from her lips to her neck, trailing little kisses down and to the crook of her shoulder. Then he gently bit her there, and again she moaned, her own hips moving, though she wasn't aware of it. His hands slid up her waist, up over her belly, and he gently cupped her breasts through her shirt. She gasped, and he captured her mouth again, with less finesse and more passion.

Under her his member was growing hard and hot and as he bucked his hips, still covered in his school pants, his rigid cock met her panty covered pussy. Shock reigned him in, and he pulled his mouth away from hers, both breathing raggedly. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then broke into laughter.

He moved his hands down to her hips and held her tightly, unwilling to lose the feel of her against him. She wiggled her hips a little and moaned.

"I have..." he panted. "We have to..." He didn't know how to tell her. "There are things you should know before..."

Usagi looked at him carefully. She was assessing him, his mood, and his feelings of lust, confusion, and embarrassment. He was adorable. Absolutely adorable. He was almost four years older than her, but he was way more flustered.

"I already know, Mamoru. I wouldn't have gone this far if I didn't." Her voice was quiet, and even though she was panting, it was calm. "You're the prince, I'm the princess. Mating. Soul-Bond. Understood." She sighed. "I just don't want to think about that part of it. I love you. I want to be with you, not some prince I don't really remember."

He smiled and kissed her gently. "It's just... I've never. And you've never. And it's a lot." Usagi tried to climb off his lap, but he pulled her down harder onto his now painfully engorged cock. "Please don't go." He shifted his hips, telling her without words just how much he needed her.

Usagi leaned into him and nipped his lip. He captured her mouth, assaulting it with tongue and teeth, and in moments neither was thinking of anything else. His hips bucked against hers again and again, and she shifted so that each time he rubbed against the little nub that increased her desire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No more words were spoken. He stood, carrying her to his bedroom, and laying her across the black silk sheets. He lifted her up to remove her shirt and bra, then smiled as she covered her breasts with her hands. Hoping to comfort her and make her forget her shyness he lay next to her and kissed her long and deep.

Now he was studying her. Every breath, every sigh, every movement she made. When her hips began to move again, he pulled her hands away from her breasts and replaced them with his own. Her little nipples had tightened into hard little buds and he played with them, noticing the way she moaned when he pinched them gently. He bent and took one into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over the tip before suckling hard. She moaned and thrashed under him, so he repeated the process with her other breast.

He continued to kiss and play with her breasts, but slid one hand up under her skirt, rubbing his fingers over her thigh and up towards her heat. He hovered over her panty clad pussy for a moment, then sucked hard on her nipple as he rubbed against the sensitive flesh underneath. She sighed and shifted so that he was touching her clit, and her moans grew louder as he learned how she liked to be touched.

He lifted her skirt, raising his head so he could watch her hips bucking against his hand. He wanted to see her. He gently pulled the tiny pink cotton panties down her legs and threw them off the bed. He spread her thighs, and crawled between them, lowering his face to smell her damp heat. She smelled sweet. He slipped his tongue out and touched her little clit and she screamed, her thighs clamping around his head as she bucked wildly in orgasm. Her taste was incredible. He shoved her legs open, lowered his face and lapped at her. Nothing in the world had ever felt as good or tasted better. He slid one finger to her entrance to test her readiness, and found her soaked.

She was his. Only his, forever. He shucked his pants and boxers and tore his shirt off, then lowered himself between her thighs. He rested his thick, throbbing cock against her outer lips, and went to work on her breasts, slipping and sliding through her heat until she was panting and begging.

Moving carefully, he slipped the bulbous tip inside her, not moving for a moment as she began to stretch around him. Unnoticed by either of them, a light began to build around them, circling the pair like a dome, completely impenetrable. He pulled out and pressed in again, a little deeper, until he reached her hymen. He kissed her gently, moving in and out for a few minutes before slamming though the barrier with one sharp movement.

He caught her cry in his mouth, and stayed still for a moment, just kissing her. He sat up, kneeling between her legs, and let his hands run down over her shoulders to her breasts, tweaking her nipples, gently twisting them, and plumping her flesh until she was shifting her hips, bucking against him. He could hear her now, in his mind, needing him to take her, begging him to hurry up and fill her again and again.

He lifted her then, raising her bottom and moving his knees underneath. Her head and shoulders were still on the bed, her hair coming undone. He moved forward, pressing into her again, and slid back, nearly pulling out of her before moving deeper again. One hand went to her hardened clit, while the other continued to ply her nipples. She began to thrash and moan, crying for more. And he gave it to her.

The light around them grew brighter, tinged with silver and gold, as their passion grew. He could feel his own body, and a slight echo of hers. He could feel how she felt about his body inside her, feel her need for him to continue, to move more, change the pace. His own passion was beginning to overwhelm him now that she was no longer in pain. He changed his pace as she wanted and rocked his hips a little from side to side and up and down so that the angle and motion were constantly changing.

And he took her. Hard, fast, and deep. Gentleness disappeared in the need to fill her completely, make her his alone. He thrust again and again, his breaths ragged and hoarse, and slammed into her, as deep as possible. She wanted him. He could feel her need to have him, feel her desire to be taken, possessed, and to possess him in turn.

Her tight little channel clung to him with each thrust, the walls pulsating around him, hot and wet. So, he took her. His pace increased, and he pressed harder against her little nub until she screamed her orgasm, her thighs clenching around his hips, her channel clinging harder to his engorged cock. And he emptied himself deep inside her.

Words poured out of their mouths in unison. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."

Music swelled, audible to their ears, and the ears of many others close by. The light expanded, filling the room with a soft white light. As bright as it was it did not hurt their eyes. For a moment it felt as though ribbons were wrapping around their bodies, pulling them tighter and tighter together, until he was lying flat on top of her, still buried inside, his legs between hers. The bands tightened more, and they could both "see" the golden and silver cords sinking into their skin, tying them together in the bonding. For a moment it was uncomfortable, almost painful, and then it eased, stretching around them, more elastic as he kissed his mate.

He shifted, falling to the side of her, and pulled her onto his chest. She lifted one leg over both of his, snuggled under his arm, and fell asleep. His own eyes closed and as they slept the golden thread of their bond continued to wrap them together forever.


	7. Knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I followed closer to the Manga here... Just so you know, in the Manga/Crystal versions sailor Uranus prefers to dress as a male when not in Senshi form. The only actual male Senshi is Tuxedo Kamen/Endymion/Mamoru who is the Senshi of earth and carries the Golden Crystal. (I promise more on that later).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the beautiful islands of Japan, a light spread. It was brilliant and white, tinged with silver and gold like interwoven strands of rope. Music seemed to fill the air as well, light airy music that had the slightest bit of a haunting tone but was filled with so much hope everyone who was aware enough to listen wept tears of joy. It spread, fingers of light reaching out, searching across the land for those who needed it.

In a small park, near a pond, four men stood, close together, looking as though they were in the midst of a heated argument. The light touched them and as one they fell to their knees.

On a plane, just landing at the airport, the light filtered in through a window. A teenage girl and a white cat slumped sideways.

At the Hikawah Jinja, a young priestess fell to her knees before a great fire. Two other girls, one tall with chestnut locks, the other with short blue hair, slumped back against the pillows behind them.

On a small bed with a purple coverlet decorated in crescent moons and jumping bunnies, a black cat lost consciousness. Across the hall, on another bed, a young boy lost consciousness.

In a small house on the outskirts of Tokyo a blonde woman and an aqua haired woman slumped forward in their chairs, one dropping her tea to the floor as she lost consciousness.

In a school, built into a skyscraper, a young girl with inky black hair, came out of a fit and fell into a deep sleep.

In another city, an hours drive from Tokyo, a teenage boy frowned and slumped down beside his father's hospital bed.

Beyond the planet, guarding a secret door, a young, lonely woman slumped forward.

And on a bed, where the light began, two new lovers, soulmates bonded into eternity, slept deeply.

A change was coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shingo stirred, almost coming awake. His mind began filtering information almost instantly, until there was a flash of light and a young woman appeared in his bedroom. She leaned over and pressed a hand to his forehead. "It is too soon for you young one," she murmured, hoping beyond hope this act would save his life and therefore protect the princess. 

He slipped into pleasant dreams of running through a field with a dog, and sighed happily in his sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rei woke first, then glanced over at Ami and Makoto. The two were already stirring. She stared at them, seeing them in the present, and as they were in the past. Flashes of memory stirred. Their duty to protect the princess, helping her and the prince elope, finding a lover in the prince's guard.

Jadeite. Her mind whispered the name, both a blessing and a curse. He had been her husband. He had been everything to her, and he had killed her and their unborn child. Part of her mind screamed that it had not been his fault, but she was angry still. Was he aware of what he had done? Did he remember where his loyalties should truly lie? Did he love her still?

The fourteen-year-old part of her recoiled. Love and sex were still... well, icky. She wondered what had happened. She knew now, very clearly, that little Usagi was in fact Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, protector of the solar system, and the bride of Prince Endymion, master and future ruler of Earth, who had been reborn as Mamoru.

Where was Usagi?

Ami rocked back and forth. She knew the man she had met the night before. She remembered both his love and his betrayal. She remembered an entire life that she hadn't lived. She wondered how that was possible. Pulling out her Mercury computer she scanned herself and the others in the room, losing herself in the data. And then a sudden thought hit her.

USAGI! Where was she, and what had happened to her.

Makoto didn't think long on Nephrite. As much as she had loved him in the past, she wondered if she could love him in this new existence. She had only been Senshi for a day, and now she had all these memories of a past life. It was too much to contemplate. No, she decided to focus on the most important person in her world. Damn the princess and past lives.

Was Usagi safe? Was she okay?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luna stretched her paws out in front of her as she woke. Her mind didn't struggle as the girls' did. She was fully aware of her past now, and she knew what had to be done. She had to protect and train the girls, help the Prince and Princess adjust to their new world, and find a way to rescue the Shittenou.

She leapt off the bed and sprang to the window. She had to get to Usagi and Mamoru. They would have many questions she was sure.

It was odd how no one noticed the little black cat, crescent moon mark slightly glowing on her forehead, as she pattered the several blocks to Mamoru's apartment. No one noticed as she magically pressed the button for the elevator, or when she opened Mamoru's door without so much as a key, or a hand to turn it. She slipped inside, going to the chair she had been in the night before, and curled up to wait for the couple to come out of the bedroom. She snorted when she saw the English schoolbook on the floor. Studying had apparently gone... well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Minako looked down at Artemis (hidden by a glamour) who was still sleeping in her lap. She blinked several times and thought of the handsome face from her past. Kunzite! How she had loved him. How she had wept at his betrayal. She had forgiven him with her dying breath, listening to his screams of horror.

She already knew that he had been turned again in this life. This time though, she was determined to save him. She needed help. The Princess would find out what to do.

Artemis stretched and groaned on her lap. "That was... intense."

Minako nodded. "Yeah. And a little heart-breaking."

"When should we show ourselves?" He asked, reaching up to bat at her hair. It was one way he knew he could make his charge laugh. The little giggle made him feel better, and he curled back up.

"Soon," she murmured. "Very soon."

She contemplated the day she had met the cat. On that same morning Usagi had met Luna. How might things have been different if she'd had her knowledge early? Would she have been in Tokyo to protect the princess? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zoicite opened his eyes. Jadeite was looking down at him, still on hands and knees. Nephrite was retching into the pond, and Kunzite was sitting nearby, staring off into space.

"Endymion!" Jadeite suddenly spoke. "I know who he is!" He stood carefully, feeling slightly dizzy. "He was with the princess. They're together in this life too!"

"Our wives are alive again as well," Zoicite informed them.

Jadeite remembered the dark beauty he had seen not only in his memories, but in the arcade that afternoon. "And I know how to find them." He told the others of his plan to steal energy using video games, and of meeting Usagi and her friends.

Kunzite's voice was quiet and shaky. "Was..." he grunted and tried again. "Was my wife with them? There are only four Senshi, and we know Sailor Moon is the princess."

"No." Jadeite looked at his brother, unsure what to say.

"I am sure we will find her soon. First we must speak with the prince and the princess. They will know what to do, I'm sure." Nephrite's voice was still rough from his recent sickness, and he swiped a hand over his mouth thinking of the girl he had been watching, who was in fact, his wife. 

"Mamoru. Chiba Mamoru," Jadeite informed them. "He lives nearby. I'm sure of it."

Zoicite held up a hand. "Wait!" he ordered, unsure why his brothers had not foreseen the main complication. "We can't just go charging in there. We have been the Dark Generals for some time. They will only assume we mean them harm!"

Jadeite nodded. "What we need," he said, "is a way in. The Crown Arcade."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Setsuna stood up and slammed the butt of her staff on the ground. "About damn time," she muttered. She swept her dark green hair back behind her shoulders and smiled. Things were better now. The prince might still get taken, but he could never be turned, and neither could the girl. 

Already she had completed her first task, and now she had another. 

She could still see the light, feel the warmth and joy, and hear the strains of music. It was the most beautiful experience. She would be meeting her princess soon, if all went as it should. Soon a little, precocious, pink-haired girl and her equally adorable, solemn, purple-haired brother would be running to her for help. And the whole story began in the moment the Prince and Princess finally met again.

It saddened her to think of the hardships that would be faced in Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity would be trapped inside her crystal, the only protection from the Dark Moon Clan. And poor Endymion would struggle on alone, without his children or his wife for several months. 

She had to prepare her past self for the task at hand. The light had faded and the girl would be waking. 

This time, she determined, she would not let the King Endymion send any stupid nightmares. There would be no break-up, and Sailor Moon would be at her full strength when she faced Prince Demande. That sniveling no account... hentai! He wouldn't touch the girl this time.

She had seen many versions of the timelines. Most ended well, but some... Some were awful. This one would have been if Mamoru hadn't been listening at a window one night. This one would have ended in his death, and her tortured, raped, and broken.

Setsuna smiled. Sometimes it paid to be the keeper of time. The only question that remained was how much to tell herself. Too much future knowledge could prove disastrous. 

At least she had protected Shingo... and Haruki. She wasn't sure it was safe to tell either of them what had been done. No. She needed to continue protecting them. And herself. This time she would not sit alone. This time she would find a way to save... she shook her head. No, it wasn't time to think of that. She and Haruki would have years to prepare. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haruka and Michiru both sat upright, their backs and shoulders aching from the position in which they had been sleeping. Their memories of their past lives had been returning for months, ever since a white cat had shown up to give them transformation pens and tell them of their destiny.

While being told that they were Senshi, and were under obligation to protect the planet, neither had really understood the responsibility, or the honor.

"She's awake." Michiru said, a laugh bubbling up out of her throat. "She's awake," she said again, full of wonder.

Haruka just nodded. The young woman's only wish was to meet and protect the princess, though, as outer Senshi, they were not destined for that task.

She looked over at her soulmate. They'd been together in this life only months, dating only days. Without thought she reached out and pulled Michiru into her lap. "We were married," she reminded her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haruki sat up, his mind conjuring an image of someone vastly important. Someone he could not fail to protect. She would attempt to sacrifice herself, he knew. Just as she had tried in their last life. This time, he was determined, he would save her. And everyone else. The question was, how would he do it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hotaru woke up in her bed. She couldn't remember how she had come to be there. Lovely pictures flashed through her mind of a beautiful castle on the moon. "Pretty," she murmured, before rolling over and going back to sleep. Unknown to her, changes were occurring throughout her body. Changes that might someday save her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Deep in the Negaverse, Beryl, Queen of the Dark Kingdom sat quietly. She gazed into her orb to locate her generals but could not see though a mist that covered the globe. There was no reason yet to panic. They would return, she was sure, and would explain the strange music and the light that had frightened her so. She would never let them know she was afraid of course. That would only give them an opening to try and steal control.

She stood and walked slowly to the chamber where Metallia, the true ruler, hid in the darkness, unable to claim a corporeal form. When she entered, she could feel the weakness of her god queen. Energy had to be gathered to strengthen her, and soon.

And then she could deal with those moon brats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi rolled over into the Mamoru's warmth, cuddling closer as she opened her eyes. His piercing blue-eyed stare made her smile. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I remember," she whispered. He only nodded. "We were married." she continued. "We had to hide the marriage because of that woman. The one who woke Metallia. Because of the Prophecy."

"It's okay. We can figure that out later. Right now, I would rather think about kissing my Soul-Bonded." And he followed his words with actions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Motoki and Reika sat in the arcade. The two of them had noticed strange bright lights and warm winds and joyous songs. Not many others seemed aware though. Reika had been in a bookstore when the music sounded. No one else had looked up, except one girl, who had stared out the window with a soft smile.

Motoki had seen one young boy, and several babies notice, but none of the adults seemed to see or hear anything. He wondered if somewhere Usagi had heard the music. She was the most innocent and kind person he had ever met, and her wonder at the world was contagious. A perfect match and counterpart for Mamoru, whose past had blinded him to kindness and hope.

As they sat, Jade, the man who had started work earlier, walked back into the arcade. He was followed by three other men. Another blonde, this one with longer hair that had a slightly red tint. A man with hair that was chestnut, fading into brown, and another whose hair was silvery white. An interesting combination.

Jade walked over to him and Reika and asked to join them. He pointed across the table to the bench seat. Jade and the other blonde sat there, while the two others pulled chairs from another table.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Motoki could tell the men wanted to ask him something, and he wasn't sure if he could trust them.

"I need your help." Jade finally said. "We need to speak to someone you know. He has no reason to trust us, or to feel comfortable around us. But I was hoping you could arrange a meeting."

"Did you hear the music," asked Motoki. When all four men nodded, looking sad and pained, he said. "Then I will help you. On one condition." He let his voice trail off. "You must make a promise to me, that if I help you no harm will come to any of my friends."

The men nodded, almost frantically, starting to look hopeful. "We promise."

"Good. I can call Mamoru. I can't guarantee he will come, but I can be persuasive. If you plan to meet, it has to be here." Again, the men agreed.

"How did you know?" asked the man with silvery white hair. "That we were looking for Mamoru?"

"I just did." Motoki thought about it. "You need him. And he needs you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naru looked carefully around her bedroom, wondering why she felt as though something very important had just happened. Concern for Usagi had been building within her, but in the light and music all fear had seemed to fade. Now she felt calm. Shrugging her shoulders to loosen the knots, she turned to her phone, then shook her head. No. Usagi would not be home. She must be with Mamoru. And it wasn't yet time to let her friend know Naru knew her secret. Some things had to wait until their proper time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luna woke up to a knock at the door. Without moving from her seat, she used her powers to open it, and called for the girls to enter. It was almost eight o'clock and she was glad they had arrived now so that she could ask Ami to call Usagi's mother and ask to have the girl spend the night.

"Hey Luna!" called Rei. "Everyone okay?" She meant Usagi and Mamoru but was too embarrassed to ask. She figured they must be otherwise occupied.

"Yeah. I'm sure they'll be out soon. I need one of you to call Usagi's mom." she continued. "Ask for a sleepover."

Ami went to the phone, and in a minute it was done. Ikuko loved Ami's quiet and studious manner.

"So..." drawled Rei, blushing a little. "I guess the fact that we have our memories means..." she trailed off, uncertain how to ask.

"It does," said Luna primly.

Ami, always the cautious one, piped up. "I just hope they used protection." Rei and Makoto gasped loudly, and Luna humphed and stood, digging her claws into the fabric of the chair.

"They better have!" She said finally.

Down the short hallway off the living room, a door opened quietly. They heard footsteps, and someone crossed the hall to the bathroom. A moment later Usagi walked into the living room, her clothing a bit rumpled. Mamoru followed her, reaching out and putting his arms around her waist, and lowered his head to her shoulder to stare at his guests.

"How..." Usagi trailed off as Mamoru rubbed his hand gently over her belly. "How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes," Rei's voice was shaky. The love between the pair was both obvious and beautiful. Usagi's fingers were tracing up and down the back of Mamoru's hand while he still held her and rubbed her soft skin.

"We remember," Makoto finally announced. "We were at the Shrine and..." she was cut off by the phone ringing shrilly.

Mamoru let go of Usagi and went to pick it up. "Hey Motoki!" He said in a happy voice.

The girls watched as his grin died, becoming a frown. "And they're with you now? Hie. Um, maybe five minutes. No. I'm bringing the girls with me. Yes, Usagi and her friends. Just be careful until we get there okay?"

"Arcade?" Asked Usagi. Mamoru nodded. "All of them?" He nodded again. "Do you think they might be healed, maybe they got their memories back too."

"It's possible." Mamoru turned to the others. "Motoki is at the arcade with Reika. They've closed the shop for the night, but they have visitors. The Dark Generals, or possibly they have their memories back and have become the Shitennou again. We have to go. The rest of this can wait."

It only took a minute for everyone to transform. Usagi picked up Luna and the group leapt from the balcony and into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Across town, sitting in traffic, stuffed in the back of a taxi, Minako and Artemis worried. She was drawn to her princess. As the leader of the Senshi, and the only look-alike, it often had fallen to her to protect the princess in awkward situations when they had been part of the Moon Kingdom.

Now she was racing against time, hoping that she would reach the princess before anything could happen in this life. She felt like there was an invisible string pulling her and wished the taxi would move faster. She had dropped off her luggage, and now she wondered if she should simply henshin and run.

As soon as the thought occurred, she slipped the driver more than enough yen, opened the door with Artemis in her arms, and slipped quietly into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: All my stories are about possible changes to the timeline, and eventually you will learn there is a very good reason that Minako and Usagi became Senshi on the same day... though not in this book. He he.


	8. Stellar Treatise

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Furuhata Motoki considered himself to be an open-minded and easy-going man. But as he sat, in what seemed to be the longest silence of his life, he reconsidered everything he knew several times. He had a few working theories. Perhaps these men were some sort of mafia and wanted Mamoru to make a... donation. Maybe these men were friends from when Mamoru lived in the orphanage.

But the most distressing thought came to him suddenly. He put faces together in his mind, realizing that some of his friends had a very secret life. He considered asking Reika to leave but knew it would be pointless. Honestly, he would have to tie her up and stuff her in a sack to get her to go anywhere. She was clutching his hand tightly under the table, until his fingers felt rather numb, but he couldn't blame her.

The four men stood, walking around and looking at some of the games placed around the room. They seemed nervous, unhappy, and a little ashamed. He watched them carefully for any signs they could be a danger to the girls, but decided they seemed more likely to throw themselves on their own swords then use them to injure anyone else.

After what felt like a millennium, he heard a key in the back door, then quiet footsteps, before Mamoru entered the room. He turned to his friend and was surprised at the changes in the man. He stood taller, his head up proudly, his bearing almost regal. Beside him, little Usagi seemed like a very tall, and impatient, queen. She was holding a black cat in her arms, and Motoki remembered when it had first started coming around the arcade, and all the times he had slipped the feline a bowl of milk.

The girls seemed different as well. The three of them formed a semi-circle behind Mamoru and Usagi. And they looked older, wiser, and very sad as they gazed across the room.

The man Motoki knew as Jade started to speak, but Mamoru held up his hand. "Wait!" He commanded sharply. He turned to Motoki and Reika. "None of this is fair to you. But you have three options. If you stay and we do as well, you can never speak to anyone about what you learn. If you chose to leave, and we still stay, you must turn off the security cameras, and never speak of this meeting. If you would rather all of us leave, then we will, but I would still ask you not to mention this."

Reika turned his face towards her. "I have my suspicions, and I am sure you do too. I want to stay, because I think it might be important. I can't explain why, but I think they need us to listen."

Motoki nodded and thought carefully. He was worried for Reika. If his friends were what he suspected, and the new men were others like them, the situation could become dangerous. But something inside him screamed that Reika was right, and that if the two of them left, something terrible was bound to happen. Because his instincts had never steered him wrong in the past, he decided to follow them.

He stood, "We are going to stay, but before anyone says or does anything, I will go shut off the security cameras and delete the footage for the entire day. That way it will seem like a simple malfunction, or human error." He hurried from the room and completed the task quickly before racing back to the main room. He walked to each window and pulled down the rolling shades so that no one could see inside, and then sat at the table across from Reika.

Usagi put down the black cat, who immediately jumped onto the table between Motoki and his girlfriend. "First," she said quietly, "there are a few apologies to make. Motoki, Reika... For the past several months, I, and the others, have been hiding a secret. Meet Luna, my guardian."

"Hello Motoki," said a woman's voice, and with a startled jump, he looked down at the cat in awe. "Thank you for being a friend to my girl, and to me." He looked over at Reika to gauge her reaction. She was as startled as he was.

"I am Sailor Moon." Usagi continued. "For about three months I have been protecting this city from the Negaverse. From the first night, I was joined by Tuxedo Kamen. Your friend Mamoru."

Motoki looked from one to the other and simply nodded. While it was still shocking, it only confirmed his suspicions. He pointed to Rei, "Mars," to Ami, "Mercury," and to Makoto, "Jupiter."

"I have to warn you that one other may appear soon, though there are actually five more."

Motoki gulped. That was news... wait... "Sailor V?"

Mamoru answered. "She's actually Sailor Venus. And she is the leader of the Senshi charged with the protection of the Moon Princess. Who happens to be Usagi."

"Um," Reika interjected, "If she's the princess, why has she been out there fighting? Isn't that dangerous?"

Luna rubbed her face with a paw. "That's actually my fault. Um, I didn't have my memories of my past life. None of us did. So, when I found Usagi I gave her the transformation brooch. She became a warrior, a protector, a Senshi. And a mighty fine one too, despite having no past-life instincts to draw from." The pride in the cat's voice was obvious.

"I don't think it was a mistake," Rei interjected. "I think it was a way to protect you until we were found," she added. 

"There's a lot more to explain." Usagi reached over and patted Motoki on the shoulder. "Mamoru is actually very much a Senshi in his own right. It's in his name. He is the Senshi, or protector, of Earth. And..." she smiled over at her soulmate, "he and I are Soul-Bonded. It's more than a wedding. It's like two pieces of the same whole being tied together." She blushed and suddenly Reika stood up.

"That's what happened tonight with the light and the music!" She bounced up and down on her toes. "Seriously, when all this heavy stuff is dealt with, you and I are going to have to have a long talk!" Usagi's face grew even more red, and she hid it in Mamoru's back.

"So..." Mamoru took over. "There are eight Senshi, and then the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon. There is also a Senshi of the sun, though to be honest I never saw him in my past life. Anyway, there was a Moon Kingdom, and before Serenity and Endymion, the names of our past selves, were even born, it was prophesized that if we did not perform the bond the entire solar system would be wiped away in a great calamity.

"But there were problems. A young woman named Beryl, who was born on the Earth, but served as an advisor on the moon, became jealous of the attention that was received by Serenity. She also believed she was in love with Endymion. Though they had already Soul-Bonded, she threatened to wreak destruction if the two ever married. The prince, helped by his four guardians, called the Shitennou, and the princess, helped by the Senshi, married in secret. The Shitennou also married the four inner Senshi, the three here, and also Sailor Venus."

Usagi took up the story. "No one knows how Beryl found out, but she did. She was jealous and angry and hurt. So, she did something that should never have been done. Many centuries before an evil had come into the solar system, and it was locked away by the first queen Serenity. Every queen after was tasked with maintaining the prison as well as other duties to all the kingdoms.

"In her rage, Beryl, who knew the location of the prison, went to it and let the evil out. It spread quickly," she shuddered. "Within days most of the people of Earth had been swayed, taken over in their sleep, or," she glanced at the four men standing quietly across the room, "they were tortured. Not just any torture. Their minds were twisted in such a way that anything they loved became something they hated. They fought it for many days. Endymion, the Senshi, and Serenity attempted to rescue the Shitennou several times. But thousands of innocent people, turned now to evil, blocked their way."

"While trying to regroup," Mamoru added, with a significant look at the men, "because they had not given up... the men were released, turned now against the very ones they loved the most. For each man, the worst torture came in the moment he killed his Soul-Bonded, or soulmate. He was granted a moment of clarity to know just what he had done, and each, in horror, took his own life."

Quiet sobs came from the girls. Motoki looked at them in surprise. They were young, and it was their past selves who had been killed, but it was obvious they felt strongly about the men who had murdered them. Reika stood and walked behind the teenagers, giving them hugs and words of comfort.

"Beryl led a mob to the steps of the castle on the moon. She attempted to murder Serenity," Usagi said, her voice shaking. "Endymion stepped in front of the blast and within moments he was dead. Unable to live without him, Serenity took up his sword and killed herself." She sniffled. "And then, her mother, also named Serenity, called for Pluto and the Outer Senshi. She sent the prince, the princess, the Senshi, and the Shitennou forward in time over a thousand years. It took the Queen's life, but the Moon Kingdom had been destroyed, and everyone she had ever loved was gone, including her own Soul-Bonded, and her children."

"Tonight," Mamoru added, "when the Soul-Bond was completed, our memories were sent from the crystals Usagi and I protect, twined together, and given back to all of us." There was a long silence, broken only by the occasional sniffle. Motoki shifted in his seat, unsure what to say. He looked back over to the four men standing together.

"So, um, are they the Shitennou?" The word felt strange.

"Yes, and they are the past and future soulmates of the Inner Senshi." Luna's voice was sad. They have been serving as the Dark Generals of the Negaverse. Under the mind-control of Beryl and Metallia, they have been releasing the Youma on this city for the past three months."

Reika gasped. Motoki only nodded. It confirmed what he had already begun to guess.

"Did the song heal them? Are they back to themselves now?"

"Not completely," said a new voice. A blonde in a white fuku with an orange skirt entered the room. She had a golden chain of linked hearts wrapped around her waist and a red ribbon holding back her long hair. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. Kunzite sat down hard on the cold tiled floor.

Usagi nodded. "They have a choice, and a healing." She explained. "It sounds simple, but it will be both physically and emotionally painful, and it cannot be forced on them." She walked forward towards the men, and Mamoru followed close behind.

"You do not have long to make your decision, I'm afraid. Though the process is quick, it must be done soon, before Beryl becomes aware that you have been swayed. However, once it is complete, it cannot be undone. The Senshi must also endure this healing, though for them it will not be painful. You will be protected from ever falling under the spell of Dark Energy again."

It was Zoicite who fell to his knees, weeping. "Anything!" He cried out. "I betrayed my prince, betrayed you, betrayed my wife," he looked at Mercury with tears falling down his cheeks. "Please, tell me what to do!"

"Only the Crystals can pull back the pieces of your soul taken by Metallia. It will take mere seconds for us to do this, but in that time you will relive every evil deed you have committed and suffer the pain of everyone you have ever harmed. For you it will feel like years have passed. And even then, I cannot guarantee immediate forgiveness or acceptance from anyone other than myself."

Zoicite nodded, understanding the warning in her tone. But if there was any chance, any at all, that he could regain his soul, be forgiven, and take his rightful place, he would willingly endure anything. Nephrite and Jadeite nodded their heads, kneeling beside their brother. Kunzite looked again at Sailor Venus, who was carefully avoiding meeting his eyes. He had caused that pain, that fear. He rose to his knees, kneeling alongside the others.

"Will you be our witnesses?" asked Usagi. She looked carefully at Motoki and Reika, who both nodded.

Usagi turned back to her task, calling the Senshi to kneel behind her and Mamoru opposite of the Shitennou.

Motoki and Reika sat quietly and watched as Mamoru and Usagi faced each other. A brilliant silver light appeared from Usagi's chest, and she pulled out a large silver crystal. The light from Mamoru was golden, as was the crystal that appeared from his chest. Each took hold of their own crystal in their right hands, which were then clasped by the other's left. The light grew and grew until it was blinding, and Motoki had to close his eyes almost completely. He heard the whimpers and screams of the four men, and the sobs from the women. And in less than a minute the light dimmed again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Several long minutes of silence passed. The only sound was the heavy breathing of the four men, and the occasional sniffles from the girls, mostly Rei and Ami. 

Then outside the wind howled, screams were heard, and the sounds of breaking glass, and twisting metal overcame any noise made inside the arcade.

The new girl stood and rushed to Motoki and Reika. "Take Luna and Artemis," she cried, shoving a white cat into Reika's arms. Motoki grabbed Luna. "Go to the upper floors and hide. They don't have much magic, but they can protect you."

Instantly Motoki was up, pulling Reika after him as he raced for the stairs. By the time he had reached the corner, the arcade was empty, and a group of heroes had vanished into the night, racing to save as many as they could.


	9. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five men and five women stood just before the doors, spread enough to transform. Mamoru pulled a rose from thin air, and in a moment was Tuxedo Kamen. Usagi began her henshin, followed almost immediately by the others. Hers was the most beautiful, and the longest. The four Shittenou spun, their clothing changing, and everyone saw their uniforms, which had been a dark slate grey under Beryl's rule, were now light, nearly white, and each had a small patch on their collars of the crescent moon hugging the earth. They left the Crown Arcade in silence, unsure what they would face when they reached the streets.

Though Mamoru, as Tuxedo Kamen, had fought side by side with four of the girls, and had memories of fighting with all of them, he knew, more than the others, the turmoil the Shitennou were experiencing at that moment, the sadness and worry that the Senshi were swamped with, and the sheer exhaustion of himself and Usagi, who had become Sailor Moon. Looking over at her he noticed subtle changes to her fuku and her appearance, including feathered clips in her hair, and a new choker.

They spread out into a line once they passed through the doors, and he heard someone gasp in shock. Rampaging down the street towards them were four Youma. One was large and looked like a jello-mold with arms and legs. Another was small, looking for all the world like a haunted doll. The other two looked like a matching set. One red, with flames leaping from her hair, the other blue with ice shards falling from his. 'Rare to see a male Youma,' he thought with a frown.

"Mercury," said Moon, "I don't think you can sit this one out. That flame and ice pair... I think you need to attack the flame and Mars has to go after ice." Mercury nodded.

Kunzite spoke up from behind Mamoru. "The Shitennou can go after the doll.

"No." Sailor Moon looked at him. "One of you for each Youma. And one Senshi for each as well. We might as well learn to work together. Tuxedo Kamen and I will be above the fight. Once each Youma has a weakness to exploit, we will help destroy them."

Worried about the outcome, Mamoru watched the Senshi and Shitennou form their pairs, each with the spouse from their former life. And he instantly understood what his mate was doing. They had to trust each other... especially if they were to love each other again. 'Too soon,' he thought.

And suddenly he could hear her voice in his head. ::Not really. They are frightened and hurting, yes. But if they don't begin to work together immediately... if they don't see that we have forgiven the Shitennou, then the tension will only grow. Besides:: he heard a mental laugh ::This gives us an opportunity to avoid klutz attacks!::

Mamoru laughed out loud. They were on the roof of the arcade, watching as the groups separated, each heading for their assigned battle. ::Did you notice?:: he thought to her :: they formed their own pairs and their own assignments?::

::Wouldn't have happened even a week ago.:: She thought back. ::Rei was always itching to get straight into the battle without planning. Ami was always willing to stare at her computer instead of stepping forward. And Makoto is so new and unsure... Oh, would you look at that. Great skill with the Love Me Chain! She's impressive already.::

Mamoru looked back at the battle to see the chain returning to Venus looking much like a whip. Kunzite kept trying to attack the blob with a yellow energy from the tip of a sword which had mysteriously appeared as soon as he approached the large blob. The energy pierced the thing, and seemed to damage it, but not by much. The Love Me Chain took chunks out of the Youma, weakening it further.

Beside them Mars and Jadeite stood side by side. Mars was using her Burning Mandala attack, and Jadeite was using his powers to focus hers into a point, as though circling it with a funnel. After the fourth hit, she sent her Akurio Taisan attack and the blue haired man screamed, sending shards of ice out furiously. Worried that Mars would be hit, Sailor Moon reached up and pulled off her tiara, sending it into the face of the shrieking Youma, who shattered into dust and blew away on the wind.

The pair separated, Jadeite going to aid Venus and Kunzite, while Mars assisted Makoto and Nephrite with the demon doll. Makoto and Nephrite held hands and called down a new form of lighting, blazing orange and red. Their Youma dodged out of the way until Nephrite created a shadow that blinded it. Mars threw her spell again, and the pair called down another strike. The billowing dust from the creature disappeared.

:: We're going to have to give the Shitennou aliases to fight with,:: Tuxedo Kamen said, worried. 

:: North, South, East, and West,:: Sailor Moon reminded him. :: Like Sun and Blue...:: she trailed off mentally. He quickly distracted her by pointing at the warriors below. 

Finally, the battle was down to two Youma. Mars, knowing a flame Youma wouldn't be susceptible to her attack, joined her former husband against the blob. Jupiter and Nephrite found their way to Mercury and Zoicite. She called her Mercury bubbles, trying to both blind and freeze the creature made of flame. Nephrite sent out shards of ice and stinging needles. When Jupiter and Nephrite arrived behind the couple they called down another strike. The ice creature stumbled but was not swayed. Again, Sailor Moon pulled off her tiara and sent it into the fray. With one command and an accurate strike the Youma was dust dissipating quickly.

Finally, the only Youma left was the blob. It had taken many hits but showed no signs of stopping. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon leapt from the roof, and the creature was surrounded within moments by ten very determined protectors of their world. They didn't give the creature a moment's pause. Strikes came from all directions, and in many different forms. But it was Sailor Moon who leapt forward and, using the Moon Wand, screamed "Moon Healing Escalation." The blob imploded into a small pile of dust and was gone.

Victorious, but exhausted, the team went back to the Crown and collapsed into two booths and several chairs. A few minutes passed before the cats came down with their human friends. Mamoru let his henshin go with a tired sigh.

"Obviously Queen Beryl knows..." muttered Kunzite. "Maybe we should have performed the healing away from town."

"Wouldn't have mattered," mumbled a very tired Mercury as she transformed, "she has been focusing on this area all along."

"Well, she doesn't have us to direct the attacks anymore... So, who sent the Youma?" asked Jadeite, a little confused.

"Not sure yet," yawned Usagi. She rested her head on Mamoru's chest, tired and sore.

"None of this needs to be solved tonight." Artemis interjected. "We have more trivial, though also important concerns, and none of you will be at your best until you sleep. Which is the main concern. The Shitennou have nowhere to go. We need to find them a safe place."

Mamoru yawned, "they can stay," he yawned again, "in one of my properties." He leaned his head on top of Usagi's.

"Not tonight obviously," snorted Luna, amused at the couple. "Motoki, do you think they can all bunk upstairs for the night?"

"Sure," said Motoki. He had never realized just how much a fight would exhaust one of the Senshi, but as he looked around at the exhausted faces, he couldn't help but be grateful that he, at least, was not a superhero. He led everyone upstairs. At one point in the past, the third and fourth floors had been a dormitory. There were still several bunk beds in each of the rooms. Usagi and Mamoru went into the first and closed the door. He heard them settle into the bed, and soon Usagi's snores could be heard.

The four other men went into one room, and the four other girls another. Motoki and Reika took the last on the third floor, while the cats sat on an old couch in the common area. Motoki realized no one had blankets or pillows just as sleep was overtaking him. But he didn't have the energy to get up and deliver any. Reika and he barely fit side by side on the mattress, so she threw her arm and one leg over him, her back to the wall, and soon they were both snoring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Far away, in the depths of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was losing her temper. She screamed, threw her staff and orb, kicked several Youma, screamed some more, and created a few very inventive swear words. It took a long time for her rage to diminish. She went to Metallia's chamber and knelt on the floor, sharing enough of her own energy for her ruler to speak.

"Beryl," the voice coming out of the shadows was scratchy and awe-inspiring. "Worry not about the Generals. Their betrayal will be repaid. No, worry not. There are others. Others who have never had an ounce of light in their souls, who cannot be swayed or 'healed' and turned from our purpose. What we need now is the amanojaku. These creatures can take the form of a human, and can see into the hearts of the people, twisting them into wickedness. And when they perform evil acts, the energy will come to me. I want seven of them Beryl. It must be seven." After that Metallia spoke no more.

Weary and sweating, Queen Beryl rose from the floor. She had preparations to make.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi rolled over sometime in the early morning. One of Mamoru's arms was thrown over her middle and she was quite warm, her head resting comfortably on his other arm. She was on the inside, against the wall, and felt safe and protected. She also really had to pee. She didn't want to wake him, so she gently worked herself out from under him, sliding slowly but surely towards the end of the bed. Eventually she was able to sneak out of the room and find the bathroom. No one else appeared to be awake. She checked on all of them before returning to the shelter of Mamoru.

When she opened the door, he was on his back, blinking up at the top bunk. "Morning," she whispered as she closed the door behind her. "Sorry if I woke you up."

Mamoru tried to look pitiful. "I missed you," he play-whined, reaching his arms out to the mussed, but still beautiful, woman of his dreams. She bent down to kiss him, and he pulled her into his arms, rolling so that she was near the wall again, before kissing her senseless.

She giggled when he lifted his lips. "I love you Mamo-chan!" she whispered fervently.

"I love you too Usako." He kissed her again, then slid his hand up under her top to play with her firm breasts. "I want to play." He kissed her neck, and pulled her shirt up and her bra down, exposing her lovely nipples to his questing lips.

Usagi moaned and reached for him, slowly unbuttoning his pants, before playing with the zipper to tease him. "I want to play too," she admitted, and she slipped her hand into his pants and grasped him gently. He moaned, and his movements became hurried. He lifted his hips and tore his pants and boxers down to his knees. He rolled over, so he was between her legs and pulled her skirt up and her panties off.

Foreplay could wait. He had to be inside his beautiful woman. He eased forward gently and pressed into her. She gasped and moaned and pulled his hair, urging him on. He took his time encasing himself inside her, and then with need overtaking him he plunged again and again. She was begging for more, her hands under his shirt scratching his back.

"More. Please more. Yes, yes. More!" And then she bit roughly into his shoulder to hide her screams as she fell apart in his arms. He followed her into orgasm, grunting in satisfaction as he release spray after spray of hot sticky seed. He held himself up another moment, then gently lowered down so that his head was on her breast, still locked inside her like puzzle pieces.

As much as Usagi wanted to fall back to sleep cuddled together in a post coital bliss, she knew that at any time someone could come to check on them. She finally pushed at him and grabbed for her underwear. "We have to get dressed Mamoru."

He grunted at her, opening one eye to glare balefully before pulling up his pants. "Tonight, you are coming back to my place... alone. I want you sleeping naked in my bed." He smiled at her embarrassed giggle. Then reached over and pulled her on top of him, her legs straddling his. "And when I get you there, I am going to take you again and again and again!" He laughed at her blushes, knowing because of their bond that she was worked up again. So was he, if he was honest, but daylight was peeking in through the window, and he knew they all had to get up. They both had responsibilities.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Reika caught Usagi the moment she stepped out the bedroom door, and she pulled the girl to the stairs and up to the fourth floor of the building, which was nearly identical to the third floor. They sat on the couch, and without hemming and hawing about it, Reika explained the finer points of contraceptive use, and slid two condoms into the girl's skirt pocket.

She watched the girl, now rocking back and forth and moaning in terror. "Oh no! What if he got me pregnant already? My father will shoot him. I mean it Reika. He will hunt him down and shoot him! And my mother will strangle me with my own hair!" She tore at her long tresses as if illustrating her point. "Oh no, oh no!"

"The damage is done if it's done girl, calm the hell down. When was your last period?"

"Um... three... no four days ago it ended. Right before Mamoru started being nice to me." She smiled, remembering.

"Okay, probably not pregnant then unless you have a very unusual cycle. You can start taking birth control though, and if you can't get access to it, make sure the nightstand is always filled with condoms . Never, ever, ever, let there be less than five condoms before you go to bed."

Usagi blushed crimson. "That many times?"

Reika nodded. "The guys are about the same age. At about seventeen or eighteen their hormones are out of control and they want it a lot. You need to put your foot down if it starts to hurt though. Don't let Mamoru push you when you are in pain. It just isn't any fun for either of you. I know he doesn't have... experience, and neither do you, but trust me on this okay?"

Nodding frantically and blushing wildly, Usagi agreed. Then she leaned closer to her friend and whispered. "He's in the mood right now. He's a little upset that he can't see me and wants me to come back downstairs, so we can... you know... again."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, it's part of the bond. We can feel each other's wants and needs, and if we concentrate hard we can hear each other's thoughts. But even before we um, did that... I always knew when he was getting close, and he could always find me when he was Tuxedo Kamen. It just kept getting stronger right up to the minute we... did it."

Reika sighed. "Sex isn't a dirty word you know. It's perfectly natural. Say it."

"Sex," giggled Usagi. "Sex, sex, sex!"

"Okay, let's go back downstairs so Mamoru can pretend he isn't staring at your chest." The two girls laughed, enjoying the joke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jadeite was not a happy man. Rei was ignoring him, and it was beginning to piss him off. He suddenly had an idea to get her attention. With a smirk he sidled up behind her and bent to speak in her ear. "Wanna do me?" He instantly stepped back, and only narrowly avoided her punch. "Ha!" He yelled. "I knew you could hear me!"

Tiny flames shot from her fingertips, nearly catching her skirt on fire. "Better watch out Pyro, we don't want an inferno on our hands." He gave her a smug, insolent grin, and she launched herself at him, fists flying, feet kicking, her entire body an arrow bent on his destruction.

"What do you expect!?" she screamed, and he held still as she beat his chest with her fists. "What the hell do you expect? You want me to just turn over and accept you back like you didn't murder me!? She kicked his shin, hard. "I loved you!" Her fist met his chin. "I loved you!" another kick. "I loved you!" and suddenly she was on the floor at his feet, weeping.

He gathered her up in his arms, and for a moment she fought wildly against him, landing another blow to his chin. Then she calmed and let him hold her while she cried. He made shushing noises and ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, her pain making him hurt more than he ever could have imagined. And he now remembered the nine days of mental and physical torture he had endured before succumbing to the dark. But her pain was worse than his.

"I'm not asking you to immediately forgive me, or even to take me back yet." He felt a tear run down his own cheek and bit his lip hard. "I just want the chance to try."

Rei gently lifted his arms and stepped away. "I need time." She admitted. She could never tell him the worst of what he had done. She could see his pain, reflecting her own, but hid that tiny secret in the bottom of her heart, unwilling to make him suffer any more. "For now, we can work together. Is that okay?"

Jadeite nodded. He had hoped for more. In their past life she had been quick to anger, and even quicker to forgiveness. He stood and offered his hand. "Partners?"

She gave him her own, and sparks flew when they joined. "Partners," she agreed. "But for right now, I need to get to the shrine and wash up... get clean clothes."

"I can take you... if you want."

"Sure. Just let me tell Usagi." Jadeite watched her walk away, and it hurt his heart.

"Meeting at 11:00?" Usagi's voice followed Rei as she returned to him.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Rei answered. Jadeite took her hand and pulled her close. He spun once and stepped into the void, and then back out at Hikawah Jinja. He watched her walk away before returning to the others, wishing he could have found an excuse to hold her a little longer.


	10. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Speaks of the death of a child  
> Warning: Light lemon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are an insufferable know it all!" Zoicite yelled suddenly very angry. No matter what he said to the girl, Ami kept giving dozens of reasons why he was wrong. He hated it. He instantly regretted his words when she covered her face with her hands and, sobbing, ran out of the room. "Wait! I'm sorry!" He shouted, running after her. "I didn't mean it!" But she was gone.

He sat down heavily. What they hell had he just done? No matter how hard he tried this morning he hadn't been able to get her to just agree with him. And now he had hurt her.

"I am such an ASS!" he shouted, rubbing his hands over his face. Yes, he was still tired and emotionally drained, but it was no excuse.

"I'll second that motion..." Usagi walked into the room and sat down beside him on the old sofa. "But, I know you didn't mean to make her cry, so I won't murder you... this time!"

"I don't understand myself today. Last night I get my soul back, and today... and then I get to work with her again, and I see in her all the things I loved about her the first time, except now there's more because she's a different person, and I just want her to give me a chance!"

"What was the fight about?" Usagi asked quietly.

"Training. I wanted us to work on combining attacks."

"And what did she say?"

Zoicite huffed out an annoyed breath. "Basically, that we weren't ready because we were tired, because we didn't know each other enough, because I needed to reconnect with my prince, because, because, because... and I got so frustrated I shouted at her."

"Hmm. Did you ever think her only reason is actually because she's scared and confused and needs a little time?" Usagi gave him what Mamoru secretly already called "the look" and he laughed, rubbing his hands over his face again.

"I feel like I'm some sort of creepy stalker. I've been watching her for a while, as Ami and as Sailor Mercury. I've accepted my feelings and I guess I just thought she could accept hers as easily."

"Mamoru says you've been remembering for a while. She hasn't. You know what she's remembering right now don't you?"

Zoicite nodded, all too aware that he had also killed their unborn child. And for the first time, he wept for the little one who's life had never begun.

Usagi sat with him and comforted him for a long time. The others were all taking turns to go to Mamoru's apartment to shower and change, but Zoicite couldn't have cared if they saw him cry.

Ami came into the room then, and Usagi nodded to her to take over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At 11:09 Usagi dashed into Rei's bedroom.

They had been holding up the meeting, waiting for Rei to come out. The Shittenou had been speaking quietly with Mamoru, but Jadeite kept glancing towards Reis' bedroom worriedly. The three inner Senshi who were already present were studiously ignoring looking at their former husbands. Usagi looked over at Jadeite again and shock and horror washed over her as she remembered a detail about their pasts that he didn't know.

She ran straight to Rei, who was lying on her bed, staring at nothing. "I just remembered honey. I'm so sorry." Rei had been nearly three months pregnant in her former life on the day she was murdered. That pain, the pain of losing a child, had transcended her death and it was a heavy burden.

::Is everything alright with Rei?:: Mamoru sounded worried.

::Yes and no. I don't think I should share because she doesn't want Jadeite to know, and it would be unfair to ask you to hold a secret like this.::

::Is she going to be okay?::

::Yes.:: Usagi decided not to explain too much.

::Then I don't need to know. I'm going to send the girls in to you and take the others to the field to practice until you're ready. Do you want Luna and Artemis?::

::Just Luna please. Take Artemis with you if you don't mind. Rei wasn't the only one affected by this and there may be a bit of crying.::

::Love you Usako.::

::Love you too Mamo-chan.::

Ami ran to the bed as soon as the door was opened. Rei sat up and the two threw themselves into each other's arms, weeping uncontrollably. Makoto and Minako guarded the door and the windows, and Luna jumped lightly into Usagi's lap.

"I'd hoped they wouldn't remember that detail." She murmured.

"You think I could forget my BABY!?" Screeched Ami, throwing a glare at the feline. "It was almost the first thought I had when my memories came back. I was six months pregnant!"

"And Rei was nearly four months gone..." Minako checked out the window again, praying none of the men were close enough to have heard. "I remember... you found out right after he went missing..." Tears of sympathy welled up in her eyes.

"Zoicite wants me to work with him, to fall in love with him again..." Ami stared at Usagi, who nodded in understanding at her inner conflict. "I loved my baby."

"I was so excited to tell Jadeite. I had it planned. We would rescue them, and then I would cook, and we would have a wonderful night together and I would tell him he was going to be a father."

"I want to say something to all of you," Usagi said finally. "First, I would like to remind you that they had been tortured and twisted. That doesn't take back what they've done. "But I also don't think you can lay the blame at their feet. It wasn't them that did it. It was Metallia. Not them. It doesn't erase the fear or the pain. But please remember that they can never be turned again. I used a mixture of mine and Mamoru's crystals to encase their souls and protect them. I did the same for you." She sighed. 

"So, if any of you ever decides to give your soul mate a second chance, you will never have to worry about that again. It protects you until you make the connection, and then they will be entwined that way for eternity. So, if you decide to mate with them, and it is your decision, you will be Bonded even closer than before. The physical act alone cannot do this. It has to be both physical and emotional on both sides." Usagi thought about reminding them of safe sex but decided it could wait until they were ready.

For several minutes she let them cry out their fear, their anger, their hurt. She held and comforted them, reminding each that they were not alone and that no matter what they chose, she would support them. When they finally calmed she gave each girl a hug. 

"Now that we have a minute... Mina look under the dresser and grab the emergency chocolate. Mako, grab the mad-libs. We're going to stop thinking about this for now and then go have our meeting."

The girls laughed, and fifteen minutes later they were smiling in earnest. It always helped to have someone like Usagi around. Especially now that she was blushing crimson over her mad-libs, having inadvertently written something about sex on every line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Asked Kunzite. He was curious about the girls, who were similar, but so different from the women he had once known.

"I asked Usagi not to tell me. She made it sound like it was something we wouldn't actually want to know. Whatever it is, it belongs to them, and not us. Females are... more in touch with emotions, and because of that they have deeper wounds."

"Can you just tell me if Rei is okay?" Jadeite asked. He wasn't so sure he wanted to know what she was upset about, as long as it wasn't him that had upset her.

"Usagi says she will be. She can make anyone smile. I bet you when they get out here they'll be laughing again."

"I hope so," muttered Jadeite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright... first order of business... chocolate!" Usagi tossed everyone a piece and sat down on the grass beside Mamoru. Apparently that wasn't close enough because he dragged her into his lap, and she had to ignore the occasional distraction as he was apparently VERY HAPPY to be holding her.

"So, I've finished creating new identities, but I have to get all the documentation printed. Mamoru has a building that he has been working on to create a safe place for us to train, receive medical attention, hold meetings, and even live. There are eight apartments, two each on floors three, four, five, and six. Library, pool, etcetera."

"That reminds me..." Mamoru pulled four envelopes out of his sub-space pocket. "This is to get you started. Keep below the monthly budget I've given you. I'll teach all of you how to use them later. Or one of the girls can." He'd had four debit cards made for a joint account created for the Shittenou.

"Also, I expect all of you to go to school. I'd prefer if you started as a high school junior or senior." Usagi looked at each of them, sounding very much like her own mother, though none would dare inform her of that. "I have my reasons for this, but mostly it is because I guessed the best age for you would be 17 or 18 so you could be near Mamoru. And none of you had better start any fights unless it is to protect him!"

Minako snickered. She liked Usagi even better than her former self had liked Serenity. "You go girl!" She whispered with a fist-bump, which made Usagi laugh. Her maternal air disappeared, and a bright happy young girl was seen again.

"Training," reminded Luna after the giggles had died down.

"Mamoru and I thought about it. Each Senshi has at least one power similar to the Shittenou they were paired with last night. We expect you to create joint attacks for each of them." She gave Zoicite a secret smile. We also expect each of us to meditate every night before bed, and every morning before breakfast. Even me," she muttered.

Mamoru took over, "We can't expect Beryl to wait long before she uses new generals and we won't know what she's doing. Usagi came up with the idea of working together to form a group attack, and that's what we are going to do today."

For several hours they worked and trained, and then Usagi took the Shittenou out shopping. The other girls decided their time would be better spent working with Mamoru on a training schedule. Usagi hoped the avoidance phase wouldn't last too long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi opened his apartment door a few hours later. "Mamo-chan, I'm here." She had just gotten the Shitennou settled, and Ami had delivered their new identities. It had been a long and busy day.

"Usako, I'm in the shower!" he called out.

"Okay!" she shouted and moved to sit on the couch.

"Join me?"

Usagi went to the bathroom and opened the door. "Only if you have condoms," she told him in as firm a tone as she could manage.

"Uh... yeah I think there are some under the sink." Usagi looked an found a set of condoms that must have been a gag-gift because they were emblazoned with images of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. She laughed in delight and quickly undressed, bringing one of the little squares with her.

She was instantly pulled up against him and thoroughly kissed under the warm spray. "I missed you Usako."

"I missed you too."

She laughed as he grabbed the soap and it fell to the shower floor. But when she bent down to get it she realized it had been a trick, because he kept her bent over and played with her intimately, running his fingers through her slit. She reached back and grabbed him, rubbing him gently.

"I've got you now, my pretty," he said in a fake evil voice. She heard the condom wrapper rip and a moment later he was there, rubbing the tip of his cock up and down, teasing her. All at once he shoved inside and she screamed in pleasure. This she could get used to!

He reached around and rubbed her nipples, and within moments she was panting and screaming for him. His pace increased until she had to hold her hands against the wall, so she didn't slam her head against it. Then they were screaming each other's names in release, and he pulled her up and turned her.

"That was just round one." He promised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As dusk fell over the Hikawah Shrine the Senshi and Shittenou met in secret. They had decided on this before leaving the meeting earlier in the day. It was important to all of them to ensure the safety of the prince and princess.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Nephrite asked.

"Not sure," Rei was adamant though. "But we're going to do it anyways.

"I agree," Zoicite could never bear to see his prince dead again.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Asked Makoto, turning towards Ami.

"We sit here, in the moonlight, in a circle. We must specify Queen Serenity. She's the only one who can reach them."

And the group formed a circle and sent a prayer into the sky, asking for the aid they knew was needed. A message was returned, a warning to accept each other before it was too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Across Tokyo late that night, seven amanojaku were released, and as the sun rose and the moon set, they began their evil work.


	11. The Next Enemy and The Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: LEMONS!
> 
> Possible Trigger Warnings: Speaks of extreme violence, possible sexual assault, possible domestic violence, possible child abuse, possible murder... no close details.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first amanojaku to begin his work had taken the shape of a man with bright yellow hair, and green eyes. He found his work easy, slipping unnoticed into a local bar, where minds were malleable, and alcohol lowered inhibitions. His first victim was a man who dreamed longingly of stealing. He could read his thoughts clearly and knew the man wanted to reach into the purse of the woman next to him and take her money, and maybe a souvenir. He met the man's eyes, his own glowing a little brighter for a moment, and the man's conscience fell away. Soon he would be stealing everything in sight.

He looked to the woman next. Her darkest desire was to cheat on her husband with the man who ran the bar. She had resisted temptation for years, and the two simply stared at each other once a week while he tended bar and she pretended she was only there for the alcohol. The amanojaku met her eyes, and he watched as she stared at her crush and slowly opened the top button of her blouse.

Then he found his favorite victims. He just loved people whose thoughts were cruel and malicious. They always gave more energy before they were drained. There were three of them, all men, and he moved to sit at their table with them, thinking maybe, when they left to fulfil their desires he would follow them. Their darkest desires tasted so good, and he sucked them up as energy even before he lowered their inhibitions. Oh yes, he was going to join them. It might even be fun to watch human females forced to take these men against their will. And maybe he would learn why humans enjoyed putting part of their body into another human. Even better if it was dark like this.

The city crime rates were about to climb, and if he could keep these men alive long enough... Oh yes, he could use the victims too. If they were being held down he could look into their eyes and let loose their own dark desires... Maybe a few would even want to commit murder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The second amanojaku to begin his work disguised himself as a teenage girl, and slipped in among the workers of a little sweatshop where they had long been treated badly by their employers. It was almost too easy to turn people to their darkest desires.. meeting the eyes of anyone who wore a frown. Most wanted to hurt the people who were hurting them, and so he twisted their thoughts and watched as they began muttering and glaring at their employers. Someone might get seriously hurt. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. A riot was always fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru pushed her up against the wall in the hallway. They'd been at it all evening, and Usagi was feeling extremely sore, but there was no barrier, and even though she was tired and sore, his desire was in her head, starting her own, transferring back to him, then doubling back to her, until she could no more say no than stop breathing. He slipped a condom on, and she smiled at the mini Tuxedo Kamen covering his tip, grinning up from the rubbery material.

He lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist, and with single-minded purpose, slipped into her very sore channel. Oh, but it felt so good. The more sore she got, the more she felt of him. His bulbous head pushing deeper and deeper until they were one. Her cervix hurt as he slammed into her, but she didn't stop him, instead driving him on. Kami he was hot!

Her walls clenched over him as her body prepared itself for another orgasm, and she bit into his shoulder as she came apart in his arms. He continued thrusting, nowhere near done with her. He couldn't get enough. He thought maybe he could take her twenty times a day and never have enough. Every time she so much as bit her lip he needed her, and with his increased stamina and ability to heal, he knew that if he didn't control himself he would never let her leave the bed again.

His pace increased, and he used his extra speed to increase the friction between them, slamming hard and deep and much faster than any human could. In moments she was on the brink again, and he took her scream into his mouth. He slammed into her as her orgasm receded, and then she gently squeezed around him again and again, and sent him over the edge into oblivion.

"You are perfect, you know that?" He asked, as he carried her to the bed a few minutes later. He grinned and tossed her so that she bounced on the mattress, her perfect breasts swaying. "So beautiful!"

"Not perfect, but I'm damn good," she laughed.

"You ready for another round?" He asked with a grin and a leer.

Usagi was exhausted. She didn't know how Mamoru had so much energy. She was the one named after a bunny for crying out loud. But he had gone through both condoms Reika had given her, and the five left in the box under the bathroom sink after they'd finished earlier. And now he wanted her again. She finally put her foot down.

"Mamoru. NO! Not without a condom. I'm probably not ovulating right now, but I don't want to take any chances. We're too young to get married, and my father would literally murder you!"

She heard him sigh, muttering about being inside her without a condom, but then he snuggled her against him, and after a whispered, "I love you Usako," he was asleep almost instantly. His dreams were vivid, full of filling her with his semen, pumping into her again and again, and letting his seed take root.

"I love you too, Mamo-chan," was all she said as sleep took her too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jadeite slid his hands into Rei's silky black hair, and lifted it so he could kiss her neck. "I love you Rei. I need you." He kissed and licked at her sensitive skin. "Don't turn me away?" 

Reluctantly, she slid her arms around his neck. As much as she loved him, she wasn't sure she was ready for this. The others had gone and he asked her to talk. Walking in the moonlight had been wonderful. Talking of the changes between their former life and this. He was gentler in this life than the last, perhaps because of the ordeal he had suffered much earlier.

"I don't know if I'm ready Jadeite. I'm fourteen in this life." She moaned as he nipped at her collarbone. "I haven't even started high school yet."

"I love you no matter how old you are. You're wilder in this life, sure, but you have so much experience from the past to draw from. We were married... And I know nothing can ever erase what I've done." He went back to her throat, knowing her weakness, just under her ear. She melted. "But I can't stop loving you. I just can't. And I don't want to. I want to show you."

She felt him draw her down to the grass, and let him lay her on her back. His fingers went to the buttons along the front of her dress and he unbuttoned them, drawing it out, to give her a chance to refuse him. When every button was undone he slowly exposed her to his eyes. "Kami," he breathed. "You are so beautiful. More so that our last life." Her chest was more full, her waist even more slim, her hips rounded gently. He ran a finger over the upper curve of her bra, following it from the outer edge of one cup, over the swell, into the valley, and across the other.

Very slowly he exposed her dusky nipples to his sight. "I will never let you go," he whispered, and lowered his mouth to suckle at a hardened peak. Slipping his hands under her, he unclasped her bra, and lifted her slightly to remove it and the sleeves of her dress from her shoulders. He laid her back down and settled over her, taking his time to make her wild with licks and nips over her sensitive skin. He slid her panties down and pulled them off her feet, bringing them to his nose to memorize her scent in this life. He slipped them into the pocket of his jeans, swearing to himself she wouldn't be getting them back that night.

He moved down her body, spreading her thighs, exposing her tender womanhood to his gaze. He opened her with gentle hands and licked her juicy slit, all the way up until he had her clit. Remembering the past he gently clamped his mouth down over it, enjoying her small scream of pleasure. Oh, this was going to be wonderful. He was never letting her go again. He pushed two fingers into her, knowing just where to touch so that her hips were thrusting up against him in blind need.

He bit a little harder, and licked the tip of her clit where it was held between her teeth. And there, inside her, he felt the spongy flesh that would drive her wild. He licked harder and rubbed gentle circles into it, moving faster each time until her body was shaking, undulating beneath him. Her hands were in his hair, pulling and tugging as she begged for more. She came with a soft scream.

Before the orgasm could recede he had removed his pants and slid the first inch inside her. He was slow, gently pushing in only a little at a time until he reached the barrier. He wouldn't mess up and hurt her like he had on the moon. No, now he sat on his knees, pulling her up and over his thighs and pressed his thumb into her clit, rolling little circles around it until she was on the edge of a second orgasm. As soon as her tight heat convulsed he pushed through, filling her completely. She was so lost in the throes of passion she didn't even notice. He pulled out slightly and pressed in again until he was tight against her, his thrusts gentle for her first time.

It was his first time in this life too. As she had been his first in the past. A golden glow, streaked with red and sweet music surrounded them as he slid in and out of her. Her juices and tightness driving him mad. Absolute perfection. He was never going to have enough of her. His thrusts increased in speed and strength. Her walls began clenching again and he lost all control, thrusting hard and deep and emptying himself into her. The light brightened until they both had to shield their eyes. He rolled so that she was over him, and kissed her gently.

Rei took charge then, as she often had in their former life, and he looked up at her in awe as she drove him to the brink. She was a beautiful siren in his arms. 

As their Soul-Bond began tightening around them they spoke the words. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nephrite pulled Makoto tightly against him. "Are you sure?" He pulled away just enough to look into eyes. He read the answer there even before hearing it on her lips. If he left her tonight she would be hurt and angry and very confused. He wanted her so badly he was afraid. He would do anything to avoid hurting her, even deny himself... but she needed him as badly as he needed her.

No one who looked at her from a distance would ever believe Makoto was ultra feminine... but she was a shy romantic at heart, and he wanted her first time in this life to be as special as possible. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, kissing her gently as he went. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and he groaned at the sweet pleasure. His first and only in any lifetime.

He stood her in the middle of the floor and gently stripped her, trailing little kisses as he uncovered her velvety skin. He loved how she moaned and curled into him, begging for his lips on her breasts, and he indulged her, then knelt in front of her and trailed little butterfly kisses over her belly. He lifted one leg and put it over his shoulder, opening her to him.

He laved at her, suckling at every inch of her hot little slit. He sucked her nub into his mouth and licked it gently. She wasn't made for rough sex, and neither was he. Nephrite gently slid a single finger inside her, testing her readiness. She was so tight, so wet for him. He pulled her leg down, stood, and carried her to the bed. He lit several candles and turned off the light. He wanted to see her, but she loved the dark. It was a romantic compromise they had found during their marriage.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, before slipping his tongue into her hot channel. He pressed his thumb gently over her and rubbed in an up and down motion over the nub. She needed direct stimulation, and he loved to give it to her. She was moaning now, mewling little cries filled the air and her body went taught as she came for him, squirting a little fluid over her sex. He lapped it up, loving the mixture of sweet and salt. He rose over her, and pulled his pants down before slipping gently inside her.

He laid over her, his mouth seeking hers as he paused, waiting for her assent to break that last barrier. "Please," she whispered, and with a slightly harder push he was inside. He felt her clench in pain and kissed her gently, moving slowly inside her, building to their peak. Gold light infused with green filled the air around them, and a song rose over the pair as he slipped in and out of her. He was growing closer and closer to his release when he felt her clench around them. The light built to unbearable brightness as their orgasms took them over the edge, and he buried his face in her neck, feeling happier than he ever could have imagined.

Their mouths opened and they spoke together. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Minako couldn't bear the thought of Kunzite walking away from her tonight. Something told her the soul bond had to be formed this night or they would lose each other again. He had turned to leave, but she pulled him back, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

"Minako, my love," he whispered, unsure if it was right to be doing this. She was fourteen, and he didn't want to hurt her. "Are you absolutely sure? It can't be taken back once it's done. I don't want you to hate me. You know how I get…"

"I'm ready," she insisted. She gasped as he suddenly lifted her and carried her down the hall. He found the kitchen and laid her on the table to strip their clothes and stole her panties, stowing them in his sub-space pocket. He wouldn't be returning them. He pulled her to the edge of the table and sat in the chair.

There was only one word for what he did next. He feasted on her, savoring her texture and sweet flavor. He licked her slit, pressed his tongue into her to sweep away her juices. And they were heavenly. He loved this act more than any other part of making love to her. Sure, he loved spilling his seed, hoping it took root, but this, this control over her orgasms, the taste and feel of her. He moved up and clamped his mouth over her clit, sucking hard. She came, screaming.

He wasn't done with her though. He knew the pleasure was almost unbearable after, but for him it was intensely satisfying to send her into multiple orgasms with teeth and tongue. He forced two fingers inside her, slamming them into her again and again until her hips shot up off the table, breaking his hold on her clit as she screamed again.

"Oh no young lady, I'm not done." He held her down, one arm across her belly and bit her, adding suction with his mouth before laving her with his tongue. She was close to another orgasm and he bit harder and moved his fingers inside her faster until she was screaming and thrashing.

He lifted his head with a smirk. "Are you ready for me my sweet?"

"Yes, please!"

"Hmm," I don't think you really mean that." He lowered his head again licking her roughly with his tongue in long swipes from the bottom of her soaking slit, all the way up to her clit before moving down to start again. He dearly enjoyed making her wild, making her beg to be filled. He pushed his tongue into her, licking away her juices, before moving back to her over-sensitized bud.

"Please!"

He moaned, she was getting there. He bit her, suckled her, licked her, never the same, never for more than a few seconds. His fingers curled in her, twisted, spread.

"Please! Please! I need you."

He lifted his head. "I won't be wearing a condom," he warned. 'You are the only woman I've ever been with or want to be with in this life or the last."

He went back to her clit to let her think on that. She was moaning and thrashing, but hadn't begged again, so he pushed his fingers inside and attacked her sensitive inner flesh where he knew it would drive her wild.

"PLEASE! Please Kunzite. PLEASE!" And she screamed through a third orgasm.

He stood, wiping his face. "I could get you pregnant."

She nodded.

"I plan to get you pregnant."

She nodded again.

"Say you'll marry me."

"I will. I will." She nodded, lifting her hips.

"Say you'll carry my babies."

"Yes, all of them."

"Say I'm better in a fight."

"NEVER!"

He laughed and picked her up. "There's my girl. Wanna fight?"

"After. Right now, get inside me."

"Bedroom first," he said, and tossed her over his shoulder. He threw her down onto the mattress, and she laughed, pretending to try and escape. He pulled her back to him and lifted her legs over his shoulders.

"Are you sure you want me to… I could play with you a little longer."

"KUNZITE! Now!"

He pressed into her, laughing in joy at having his woman back. He reached the barrier. "You ready?" She nodded, and he pressed against it, just enough to break through. She panted through the pain. He waited her out until she was whining for him. And then he slammed home.

"God!"

"Yes dear?"

Laughter filled the room. As did the orange and gold light of their soul bond forming. Gentle music swelled around them, but they were too far gone to notice. He pulled nearly out and rammed her again. Slow steady strokes out and then a fast hard thrust in, over and over.

He pulled her legs down and stared into her eyes. "I love you Minako."

"I love you Kunzite." His pace changed, getting faster and less controlled. Her walls began tightening around him, clenching and unclenching unbearably, and they came together, as they always had, the light becoming a bright shining beacon of their soul-bond.

The words poured out simultaneously. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."

He rolled to the side and pulled her against him, then kissed her gently before they both fell into blissful slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ami felt Zoicite's hand on her arm. "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. About what I said in the morning... and what I did, back then... on the moon."

Ami turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Zo... I don't blame you for what happened then, and I was wrong this morning too. I was just so... confused. I have all these feelings for you, but they're all twisted up in my head. I love you so much, but I'm a little afraid of you."

Zoicite nodded and turned to leave. "I love you too," he whispered.

"Wait!" Ami stopped him. "Come inside with me. My mom isn't going to be home."

Zoicite gulped and nodded, then followed her into the apartment. He wasn't sure if he could handle all of the talking she wanted. All he could think about was burying himself inside her and never letting go. Ami led him through the apartment and into her bedroom. She gently pushed him onto the bed and pulled off her shirt and suddenly Zoicite was very excited. He watched her slip her bra off, and bent forward to take a nipple in his mouth, his hand lifting to the other breast to match his movements.

She slipped her skirt off, her nipple pulled taut as he caught it in his teeth so he wouldn't lose contact. He lost himself in her, and she in him. He pulled back and lifted his shirt off in one smooth motion, stood and tore his pants off, and then she shoved him, hard, into the middle of the mattress, and her mouth found him. Heaven, he could die and go to heaven as her hot little mouth and her slick little tongue drove him insane.

He pulled her away and rolled her over, forcing her legs apart so he could attack her clit with teeth and tongue. He needed this, needed to give her pleasure. Her moans drove him on and he pushed his fingers into her roughly. She moaned and bucked under him, begging him to bite her. He clamped down over her clit and she screamed as the waves of her orgasm washed over her. He moved her, rolling her onto her knees to take her tight little pussy from behind. She held up a condom to him, and he tore the foil open, sliding the rubber onto his throbbing cock.

She was the only woman he had ever been with in this life or the last, and as he slowly pushed into her she slammed back hard, breaking her hymen against his cock so he didn't have to feel guilty for causing her pain. "Please," she moaned, urging him to take her hard and fast. His sweet shy little Ami had been a wildcat in their last life too...

He obeyed her and slammed deep, brushing her cervix roughly with his tip. A light of gold mixed with blue surrounded them, and she reached for his hands guiding him to grab her nipples for leverage. He pulled tight on each of the hardened peaks and used them to slam their bodies together again and again, letting all the pain and sorrow go and replacing it with hope and the joy of rekindled love.

She screamed her orgasm, clamping tight around him, and he lost control slamming so hard it hurt them both in such a lovely way. He emptied himself into her, giving her everything, including half of his soul. She gave him half of hers in return, and their crescendo was lit by a sweet melody and a glow that was nearly blinding.

And the words came together. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."

Curled together, they fell into dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 6  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The third amanojaku to begin her work disguised herself as a frail old lady taking the bus. It was just barely morning, and people were heading off to work or school. She smiled at the bus driver who wanted to hit a certain passenger that rode the bus every day at noon, and never treated him with respect. She simpered at a young woman who desired to have sex with her boss and tape it so she could blackmail him. She giggled with a teenager who wanted to spray-paint nasty words on a teacher's house. She smiled at the teenage boy that wanted to rape that teenage girl for saying no to a date with him. She laughed out loud when she caught the eye of the man who was thinking of murdering his wife. Someone would die soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The fourth amanojaku to begin his work sat in a coffee shop, disguised as a young man with thick, curly brown hair and a winning smile. He turned the thoughts of a young girl into rage at her little brother who she wanted to hit with a broom. He pushed a middle aged man who liked to drink into beating the wife he thought was disrespecting him by not having dinner on the table when he wanted it. Not a minute before or after. He turned the thoughts of an old man into wanting to look into the bedroom of his neighbors while they were in bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The fifth amanojaku to begin her work disguised herself as a young girl and entered a school yard. She found herself a group of school girls who wanted to get a male teacher in trouble by claiming he molested them. She found an middle aged woman who wanted to beat her teenage daughter lying to her. She also found a young man who wanted desperately to rob a bank to save his wife who couldn't afford her cancer medication. She almost didn't give him the push because his motives were good, but any energy at all was better than none.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sixth amanojaku to begin his work disguised himself as an older man with a cane who had grey hair and light blue eyes and carried a little dog under his arm. He walked into a drug store at six in the morning.

He looked in the eyes of a man who wanted to keep having sex with his girlfriend without condoms even though she had told him no. He wanted to get her pregnant... he was dwelling on it, the sight of her rounded with child. He pushed out his will, and turned away when the desire leapt into the man's eyes. Then he turned, meeting the eyes of an older man who wanted to kill his neighbor's dog.

The third person was a young woman who was annoyed at waiting and wanted to throw things at the cashier. But when he pushed her to do it, the first man he had temped stopped her. Interesting... He turned to the pharmacist, who was under heavy strain and wanted to let off some steam by going out to the bar and sleeping with as many women as he could in one night... whether they liked it or not.

The amanojaku rubbed his hands together in delight. This city was a gold mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru walked out of the drugstore feeling edgy. For just a moment when that man had met his eyes he had wanted to force Usagi... something wasn't right. He could never hurt her. Never. He would kill himself first. Instead of going home he reached out through his mental link. He slipped the bag he carried into his subspace pocket. No one needed to see that he had bought the store out of condoms.

::Usako::

::Mamo-chan? Where are you?:: Even in his mind her voice was sleepy, but she woke up instantly at what he said next.

::Drug store. I was getting condoms when I ran into someone that looked like a man, but seems to have the power to push negative thoughts. You know the ones I keep having... about getting you pregnant? For just a second, when he looked at me, I wanted to go home and force you to let me take you without the condoms. As soon as his eyes turned away, it disappeared. He pushed a girl into throwing things at the cashier::

::Are you going to follow him? Do you need back-up?::

::Please::

::Two minutes...:: He felt her transform and slipped into the shadows to henshin himself. This man, or whatever he was could be a problem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The seventh amanojaku to begin her work disguised herself as a lovely young girl with black hair and green eyes. She walked along a sidewalk deep in the city. She found a treasure trove of boys on their way to school. They wanted to ditch their classes and go watch hentai. So much youthful energy doing something that created even more nasty thoughts... "Lovely," she thought.


	12. The Amanojaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kunzite - North Knight  
> Zoicite - South Knight  
> Nephrite - East Knight  
> Jadeite - West Knight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 6  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon were on surveillance of the mysterious man from the drug store. The strange almost glow to his eyes, and the way that he had made Mamoru want to fulfill his darkest fantasies with one look did not bode well. They were certain something was going on. It felt like they had lived a year in the past week, and they were both exhausted, but they couldn't call in the others yet. Both of them knew what the song and glow meant. Soul Bonding. All four Senshi had bonded with their former husbands, and that strengthened them.

Sailor Moon wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed. Tuxedo Kamen couldn't agree more, though for an entirely different reason. Actually, they didn't really need a bed, now that he thought of it. He could just slip her fuku bottoms to one side and hold her over his cock, then slam her down onto him again and again until she was scre-

"Hello... Mamo!"

"What? Huh?"

"I said, bogey man at 9 o'clock." He looked over and sure enough the strange man was staring into the face of an old man, who immediately got up and started attacking jaywalkers with his cane. "I'll get the old man... You keep an eye on the freakazoid."

He cleared his mind and followed the 'man.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sailor Moon went to stop the old man, getting hit several times in the process. She took his cane and helped him sit on a bench. After a moment she pulled out the moon wand. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

It looked almost as though the man had come out of a trance. He stared around, unsure what had happened. She handed him back his cane and helped him home. 'This is going to be bad,' she thought. She focused inward and felt no more glow from the Senshi or Shittenou, so she called them on broadcast. They could all see her at once, but they couldn't reply this way, which was frustrating.

"Guys, we have a situation... Or possible situations... Hold on." She turned to take the knife away from a woman chasing what must have been her husband down the street. She put the knife in her subspace pocket, held up the wand, shouted "Moon Healing Escalation" again, and released her. Puffing a little she started talking again. "Sorry about that. And sorry I had to call you all so soon after your Soul-Bonding. By the way congrats. But we've got something big going on. HEY, PUT HIM DOWN!" She simply lifted her wand and screamed the incantation this time, the light flooding the street.

"Ami and Zoicite, go to the police. Tell them something is making people act strange. Round them up if they can... don't press charges unless its really bad, and call me when they have a good sized group... Unless whoever they have is really dangerous and I'll get there as soon as I can.

"The rest of you are on watch starting now. I need you and your soulmate out on the streets. Gather people if they are dangerous, but if they aren't I'll heal them later. Be on the lookout for anyone who looks straight into someone's eyes just before they start acting out their biggest baddest desire. I'm talking really bad in some cases. Hey! Don't do that! LET HER GO! Moon Healing Escalation!

'Tuxedo Kamen and I have one we're following now who tried to put the whammy on my man. I don't know how to fight them because I don't know what they are, so we just have to do our best. Use your combined attacks, but if it gets really bad fall back and follow the thing. Ami, as soon as you're done with the police I want you on that computer looking for the bad guys' weaknesses. Locate them if you can, and let us know. Oh, and make sure our friends stay locked indoors so they don't get caught in whatever this is."

She pulled a woman away from another, whom she'd been beating with her purse. 

'"e safe, and don't forget you can talk with you soulmate in your head, which can help maintain stealth. MOON HEALING ESCALATION! Damn, I'm getting worn out. I have to find Tuxedo Kamen. Check in!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ami and Zoicite, in henshin as Mercury and South Knight, reached the police station closest to her apartment within five minutes of Sailor Moon making her broadcast. She really needed to fix the bugs on the communicator text program so people could respond. Ami was usually the one sent to the police (as Mercury of course) and she knew them well. She focused on the task at hand, and on remembering not to use Zoicite's name. 

"Oh thank Kami-sama!" The receptionist actually clapped when she saw Mercury and South Knight. "I'll get the chief!" 

She pressed a button on her phone and a moment later led them back to his office. Mercury laid out what they knew and asked that a special bulletin go out informing people it was safest to stay in their homes. They had to set up a city-wide grid to collect people and Ami set up a time table for Sailor Moon to come by and heal the infected. She was promised the worst would be held in solitary, or at least be cuffed in such a way that they could not hurt themselves or others.

"Whatever this new creature is, it seems to be moving rapidly, or there's more than one. We don't know the exact nature of the creature, but it appears human so people don't automatically back away screaming. I have to get back out there so I can meet Moon and Kamen, and study one of these things so I can find a weakness."

"Is there anything people can do to avoid having this thing mind-control them?" the chief asked quietly.

"It appears to need eye contact, so I guess have them keep their eyes away from anyone they don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sailor Moon was about to faint. She still hadn't reached Tuxedo Kamen after twenty minutes, and after stopping four rapes, two potential homicides, the murder of a cat, and a mother trying to stuff her children in a trash can, two sisters trying to blind one another, and dozens of more minor activities she needed help. Her Moon Wand could heal in large groups. She'd done it before, but with her having no energy left, if she didn't reach him soon she would be no help to anybody, and worse, could be another potential victim.

So she took to the roofs. She felt guilty for not stopping every crime, so she stopped letting herself see them. She could feel herself getting closer to Tuxedo Kamen, but she ran into trouble even on the roofs. About three minutes after she left the ground she was surrounded by a group of men, seven in all. She tried to go around them, but was blocked, so she tried to jump over them, but couldn't seem to gather the strength. She was careful not to meet their eyes, but she was afraid.

She lifted the wand. "Moon Healing Escalation!" She shouted again. Six of the men came to their senses, but the seventh was still coming after her. She backed up, tripped and fell. She instantly cried for help through the link with Tuxedo Kamen.

"What are you?" she asked.

"We are the Amanojaku," it replied, changing forms to become a much bigger man and stepping closer.

"Why are you here?

"To do what is required of us by our Queen, Beryl."

"You aren't a Youma."

"No, we are true demons."

"Oh, okay then." Sailor Moon carefully stood and pulled off her tiara. "Well, I need to go now," she said, a little nervously.

"Oh no. I will have you face your darkest fantasies and fulfill them."

As quick as the strike of a snake it was on her, lifting her chin and staring into her eyes. Then it backed away. She hadn't felt anything and she wondered what her darkest desire was. The only thing she'd ever really obsessed over was loving Mamoru from afar.

A moment later Tuxedo Kamen was behind her, and the Amanojaku turned it's eyes on him. For one brief moment he stepped towards her, and then shook his head and moved back.

"Gah! Bonded soulmates!" The creature spat. "And you. No bad desires. Something is wrong with you," he pointed at Sailor Moon. "Well, I can't turn you against each other, so goodbye." And with that the creature disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, we've learned one thing... They can't turn people against their soul mates."

"That's why I was so freaked out!" shouted sailor Venus, appearing on the roof. "Can you imagine if we hadn't done the soul bond last night Kun? That thing we ran into could have had us kill each other."

"Actually," Tuxedo Kamen interjected, "only if that's your 'darkest desire.' Mine could have been potentially bad, but the thought of actually hurting Usako stopped me as soon as the first one turned away." He moved over to Sailor Moon and put his hands on her shoulders. "Here.." and he filled her with fresh energy and healed her aches and pains. "And remember not to use his name."

"Right. North Knight. Sorry," Minako turned and smiled at her Soul-Bonded. 

Mercury and South Knight landed on the roof. The six men who Moon had healed were edging towards the door, carefully not looking at them.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon walked over, motioning the others to stay back.

"Go home, and don't meet the eyes of any strangers. Get your families home too, okay?" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I'm not mad at any of you. Its okay." she motioned them to go.

Mars and Jadeite, who was now West Knight, had arrived when she was taking to the men, and Jupiter and Nephrite, who was now East Knight, were arriving. She walked over to hear Tuxedo Kamen explaining why his darkest desire had been a problem.

"... nothing I would actually ever do, but... I've had thoughts about Usagi for a long time. Especially about getting her pregnant. We ran out of condoms last night so she put the kibosh on any more sex and I was frustrated. Just for a fraction of a second I thought about doing it anyway... It was gone as soon as it came, but when that Amanojaku looked at me it came back for just a second. As soon as I shook my head the thought was gone. But in that brief time I must have pictured about fifty different ways to... It was a second, but it felt like a year. I think I'm going to have nightmares about it."

"Wow!" North Knight gave him a 'look.'

"I've stopped at least four rapes already today, and I think maybe two homicides." Sailor Moon told them.

"Well we just took a bunch of guys to the police station," said Mars. They were trying to hurt a group of kids, so we tied them up and took them in. I actually had to threaten them with fire to stop them.'

"So, Moon has no dark desires huh?" asked Mercury. "Somehow I can see that."

"Amanojaku," Sailor Moon whispered. "It said it was some kind of demon."

East Knight rubbed the back of his neck, frustrated. "Look, Jupiter and I saw one of those things, but it disappeared as soon as we saw it. I think they know to avoid us now. Somehow they can talk to each other. Maybe some form of telepathy. Can it be traced?" He looked towards Mercury.

"I'm not sure. And even if we do trace them, how do we destroy them? I mean, we've been at this, what, half an hour? It's had a few hours on us, and a whole city to work with."

"I'll look it up," said Mercury, pulling out the little computer and pressing her earring to open her visor screen. She was quiet for several minutes, but South Knight was quietly nodding as though listening. Finally, she laughed. "You guys aren't going to believe this one!"

"What?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"Well, Buddhist teachings say that the Shitennou destroy it, using the antithesis of their purpose, which is someone with the desire to do good." She laughed again and pointed at Sailor Moon. "We literally were just handed a bunch of demons we have to think at to destroy!"

"I don't understand." Moon was a bit confused, but no more so than Tuxedo Kamen, who was wondering why the new enemy could possibly be one the Shitennou were meant to destroy.

"Wait... I remember this!" Shouted East Knight. "That little town in the European continent that went mad. Endymion sent us out, and we were angry because we didn't want to leave..."

"The little girl! The one who wanted to heal everyone and wished for us. It was her pure heart that gave us what we needed. But we had to heal the town first, and Endymion came and used the crystal." South Knight sounded excited.

"It was the little girl who destroyed it though. She wished for it to go away and stop hurting everyone and it turned into a jade coin." West Knight added.

"We put the coin in the temple. It was buried in the rubble during the attacks." North Knight rubbed his chin. "What we need it a high place where we can heal everyone, and then someone with a pure heart and a wish to help," he looked at Sailor Moon, "to wish them all into jade coins."

"I need to get to Tokyo Skytree," mused Sailor Moon. "Maybe, if you guys could send me some energy I could fix everyone at once."

"I really wish I could teleport." muttered Tuxedo Kamen. "These guys probably can't take more than one at a time."

"We actually have a version of it ourselves." Jupiter told him. "Everyone gather together in a circle and hold hands. Ready Moon?"

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" shouted the Senshi, and as one the group appeared about four feet above the top of the tower in a bright silver and gold bubble.

"How do send her your energy?" asked Jadeite quietly.

"I don't really understand how it happened the last time. I remember feeling like I was about to fall... and then I could feel Mercury and Mars... their voices in my head, and Tuxedo Kamen telling me I could do it like he always does." Sailor Moon looked to the three who had been there the last time.

"Basically I felt her need," Mars said, "and when I felt it but couldn't get to her, I just wished I could help her, and it was like I was right behind her and I reached out and put my hand on her. I could sense the others, but not see them." The group tried, and Moon felt the outpouring of their energy and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
From a distance, hidden in the darkness of the path of time, Setsuna watched. A message had come to her in the pool. She knew it was nearly time to act. 

Her death was approaching, and she was sad, though not frightened. Her lonely existence would be passed to the next guardian. She had dreamt of this long ago. The path of time felt strange to her, as though it were in constant flux. Perhaps she was not the best guardian, because sometimes she would meddle. Sometimes she would glimpse alternate versions of reality and steer the course of events away from the worst.

If Usagi died and Mamoru was left alone, the planet would soon be fading into cold, the beginnings of a new ice-age until he took his own life. She shuddered. And that's why she had made this choice. If she didn't save Usagi today, the planet and the people on it would suffer because Mamoru would forget them in his misery. It was an easy decision. The moment she died she would be reborn, as was always true for the keeper of time.

She just wished that once in her life she had been loved, known, and wanted. This lonely existence was a curse. At least since the Senshi had begun learning their skills she had been able to pour all her love into them. Into bright hopes for their future. Did any of them remember her?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hotaru was confused. For some reason she wanted to go to the Tokyo Skytree... She didn't understand it. She wasn't feeling very well. she'd had another operation only a few days before. But when the feeling came over her, she couldn't ignore it. It wasn't like her blackouts. She knew where she was, and where she was going. She just felt powerless to stop it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Michiru took Haruka's hand and they walked out of their apartment. Something was terribly wrong in the city, and they were being drawn to the Skytree by an urgent feeling of need. Something bad was about to happen, and if they weren't there...

Haruka gave her hand a gentle squeeze, reassuring her without words that she was there. Michiru knew her girlfriend was excited. It had been her favorite topic of conversation since their memories returned. Meeting Sailor Moon. Their princess. Michiru hoped Haruka wouldn't be too severely disappointed. After all, Sailor Moon was hardly more than a child in this lifetime. How had she already performed the Soul-Bonding?

The streets were filled with people performing terrible acts, so they took to the rooftops, hoping to avoid conflict. At least she and her soulmate would not be turned on each other according to the research she had done on these vile creatures. She pulled Haruka closer and gave her a fierce kiss. They had been together through so much, and she was worried that something would happen to her now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haruki pressed on the gas pedal, hoping he would make it to Tokyo in time. He could feel the strings of his world... his only hope, and she was in danger, about to attempt to sacrifice herself for the greater good. Well he was going to get there and make sure that sacrifice didn't mean her death. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Amanojaku were waiting and watching. Queen Beryl had planned this perfectly. The moment the Moon Brat was finished healing the people, she would collapse in exhaustion. Then, with her weak and unable to protect the prince, (had they ever been so stupid as to think Beryl wouldn't know?) she would swoop in and take him. It was a wonderful plan. With them to distract the other Senshi and those traitorous Shitennou she would have unfettered access to him. Once he was evil, the Shitennou would follow...

Slowly the seven demons made their way closer and closer to the Skytree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sailor Moon cried out to her previous mother, Queen Serenity, for aid, and pulled on the power of the Senshi and the Shitennou. Tuxedo Kamen pushed his energy towards her in great warm waves that reminded her of summer grass. She drew on the crystal in her chest, still not revealing it for fear that Queen Beryl would come into the city to claim it, and held up her wand.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

A wave of silver light, shot through with streaks of gold, blue, green, red, orange, white, yellow, violet, and burgundy formed above their heads and like a sunburst flared out over the city. Nothing could be hidden from that light. It grew and grew, reaching every corner of every room in every home. It found cracks in stone, and caves hidden beyond waterfalls, it flared into sewers and tunnels and it spread, and everyone it touched was healed and renewed. More and more power she spread until her knees were weak and she fell to the floor of the bubble suspending them over the tower. With a final cry and a last small surge outward, she collapsed.

"Sailor MOON!" Nine voices screamed her name in panic. They had given her their energy, but she had used her own first, and was utterly spent. They would have to wait to face...

The Amanojaku arrived, now in demon mist form, and floated outside their bubble.

In the sky above them, the laughing red-haired Queen Beryl appeared, holding her staff with it's orb at the top reflecting the light of the afternoon light. She smiled, and reached for Endymion, Prince of the Earth.


	13. In The Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am proud to present my own character... Kazuo(harmony/hope) Haruki(Shining sun)
> 
> AN2: The great thing about the monsters I chose is that they are from multiple Japanese (and other Asian cultures) myths and legends, and the only people to have destroyed them were the Four Kings of Heaven!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 6  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuxedo Kamen was afraid. Sailor Moon was drawing too much of her own energy. She was struggling to reach the entire city, and he knew if she drew too much, she could die. He threw his energy at her, until she sunk to her knees and completed her work, collapsing in a heap. He wished he were standing on the ground so he could draw energy from the Earth. Instead he reached to his Shitennou and bent to heal her.

After only a few seconds he was stopped by the horrid laugh of Queen Beryl. He looked up, surprised to find they were surrounded by the Amanojaku. Queen Beryl was above them. The Senshi and Shitennou were facing outwards, looking at the creatures, who appeared as black smoke writhing around a being that no longer looked human. It appeared to be ever changing, shifting forms, and he shuddered in revulsion.

He ignored Beryl, placing his palm against Sailor Moon's cheek with a loving caress and a hidden well of energy. He did not want Beryl to know what he was doing. Though he was drawing from the Four Kings, it was not visible in the way dark energy was, unless he did an accelerated healing. That was not needed however. He hoped she would stay down and keep her eyes closed long enough for them to think of a plan.

::Mamo-chan:: Her voice was faint inside his mind, but she was aware. Good.

::I'm here Usako. Keep your eyes closed and listen.::

"Endymion..." sing-songed the queen. "Endymion... She can't protect you now. You always did underestimate me. You should have been mine. That little Moon Brat was never worthy of you."

Tuxedo Kamen growled. "I don't want you."

Queen Beryl screeched and launched dark energy at him. He wasn't looking at her though, he was distracted by the fighting that was starting around them. Their bubble was lowering closer and closer to the ground. 'If I can just get there...' he thought. Her attack was all Sailor Moon needed to stop pretending and she launched herself up and over him. Her body spasmed as the attack hit her, and the bubble was pierced in the same moment, dropping them more than seventeen feet to the ground.

The others had already broken away into groups of one or two to fight the Amanojaku. Some were already bruised and bleeding as in demon form their opponents launched an all out attack with claws and teeth. They tried to get the Shitennou and the Senshi to turn on each other, but it wasn't working because they were linked by the Golden and Silver Crystals, and those had been used in the Soul-Bonding.

Sailor Moon landed on top of him, and before he could catch his breath or move to heal her, Queen Beryl had launched another wave of dark energy. Tuxedo Kamen screamed and tried to turn, but he couldn't move. And then there was a shadow between Sailor Moon and the Queen. He heard the whisper of "Dead Scream," and energy lashed out from the woman. Her dark green hair swayed and flew as first she slammed her staff to the ground, and then she was flying, the energy meant for Sailor Moon hitting her in the chest.

Queen Beryl screamed in pain and threw attack after attack at the newly arrived Sailor Pluto. He remembered her, from his former life, and sent a silent thanks to the woman who had saved his love. He knew he had to move, had to get up, but he couldn't. He focused, and pulled energy from the Earth beneath him, healing his own broken back before sending the healing energy into his soulmate, and turning, he covered her with his own body to protect her.

Around them the fighting continued. The Shitennou were back to back with their soulmates, each fighting one or more of the demons. He moved, sitting up, and pulling Sailor Moon with him. He heard another scream, this time from Pluto, and launched his own attack at Queen Beryl.

::Usagi, get to the Shitennou, take out the demons. Send the Senshi to me. ::

::Okay, stay safe my love.::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sailor Moon was worried for Tuxedo Kamen, for her friends, for Pluto. She was tired and sore, even after the healing, but she moved quickly, floating from one fight to the next, sending the Senshi to help Tuxedo Kamen, and collecting the Shitennou. She had to take her mind off what was happening to the others and focus entirely on her wish.

The Shitennou surrounded her, clasping hands in a square around her, and they sent their energy into her, this time differently, so that they were focused completely on her wish. "I wish this creature, this Amanojaku could no longer harm anyone. Turn it into the safe form of a jade coin." There was a clink of stone on the concrete. 'First one down,' she thought.

She focused on the second, "I wish this creature, this Amanojaku could no longer harm anyone. Turn it into the safe form of a jade coin." The second disappeared and she noticed the others were becoming agitated. She had to hurry or they would try to flee.

"I wish this creature, this Amanojaku could no longer harm anyone. Turn it into the safe form of a jade coin." The third coin fell to the ground, but she didn't stop to even think.

"I wish this creature, this Amanojaku could no longer harm anyone. Turn it into the safe form of a jade coin." The creatures were now attacking the backs of the Shitennou.

"I wish this creature, this Amanojaku could no longer harm anyone. Turn it into the safe form of a jade coin." Five down, two to go.

"I wish this creature, this Amanojaku could no longer harm anyone. Turn it into the safe form of a jade coin." One left. Her knees trembled, and she forced herself to stay upright by sheer will. I have to finish this, she thought fiercely.

"I wish this creature, this Amanojaku could no longer harm anyone. Turn it into the safe form of a jade coin." Her knees trembled again and she fell to the ground, exhausted. Kunzite (North Knight) picked her up, holding her close, and ordered Nephrite (East Knight) to collect the coins.

Sailor Moon could see the battle with Queen Beryl was not going well. The queen was drawing heavily from Metallia's dark energy, now fully stocked after the Amanojaku had spent the night and morning turning people's darkest thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Neptune and Uranus raced to the Senshi and Shitennou. Frustrated, they threw attacks at Beryl from behind, but even then her shield held. Each of the Inner Senshi was paired with her soulmate again and they were launching joint attacks, much more powerful, and intensely beautiful even in their deadliness. Neptune threw up a wall of water, hoping to block Beryl from attacking for a moment. Then she heard the anguished cry of her princess. "Oh PLUTO!" The Senshi of Time was dying. They had to do something, anything to give Tuxedo Kamen a chance to save her.

A little girl with raven black hair appeared and transformed into Sailor Saturn. "NO!" Uranus screamed, rushing to stop the child from calling the Silence.

And then, a man appeared, dressed in a bright yellow, orange, and red set of armor that fit close to his body, the sleeves of a yellow tunic peeking out underneath. He rushed forward, putting himself in front of Tuxedo Kamen. "Heal PLUTO!" It was a scream of almost inhuman rage and pain. A sword appeared in his hands. "Sun KISSED!" and a light shot from the end of his sword, piercing the bubble of dark energy.

Hell rained down on Beryl. The light from the sword piercing her, even as thunder in a double arc of purple and blue came in from the left. Fire, now twisted into a helix came next. From the right came a lance of icy water with crystalline shards to ice pointed like spears. And then came an attack of a beam of pure white light surrounding a now doubly fast Love Me Chain.

Queen Beryl never took another breath.

Tuxedo Kamen had raced to Pluto. He held her head in both hands and pulled energy from the Earth, spreading healing throughout her body. Sparks flew around her, golden and some silver as Sailor Moon healed an injury inside her brain. It was not a physical injury, though. This was pure, unending loneliness. A moment later, the stranger in sun armor gathered her up and held her tightly.

"Can't look away from her for a single moment!" He muttered. He turned to Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen. "Thank you!" He smiled down at Pluto, who was just opening her eyes. "Well, hello!"

With a strangled cry, Pluto fought to stand up, blushing furiously. "You're... you're... but..." She trailed off, looking uncertain.

"Yup!" he smiled happily. He turned to Tuxedo Kamen and spoke in a stage whisper. "You know, it would be much easier for her to talk if she wasn't alone all the time. I think when this is done, I'm going to start visiting her... a lot!"

Pluto spluttered some more, but was unable to get out a single intelligible word. She just stared at the man in awe. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen shared a look as he plucked her off the ground and into his arms.

"Hate to say this, but um... We're not done yet."

"Oh I know," said the new man with a grin. "Alright, now that I've re-met the girl of my dreams... finally, may I please hug my cousin?" He held out his arms for Sailor Moon, who like him, never met a person she didn't like. She hugged him and he twirled her around. "You've grown since I saw you last... and now I get to play big brother." Then he gave Tuxedo Kamen a look. "When's the wedding big man?"

Now it was Tuxedo Kamen spluttering, and Sailor Moon giggled.

The others had formed a circle around them, and were laughing loudly, enjoying this new sight. Venus looked behind her. "I'd say we have about four minutes left."

"Alright guys," Sailor Moon was suddenly serious again. "Shitennou, Four Corners Attack, and make sure you say it right after Kamen!" Senshi... and that means you too Kamen... Planetary attacks. Sun Knight, Super Nova attack."

"Wait! How do you know his attack? I've never even met him!" Mars asked.

"Oh, well I haven't seen him since we were small in this life, but on the Moon he was with me all during childhood. He's actually my cousin in both. My mother was moon queen, his mother was sun queen. In this life our moms were twin sisters, but he and his dad moved away after she died."

"One minute," warned Venus.

"Alright. Everybody get ready. Sun Knight, you go first, then in planetary order, with me right before Kamen and the Shitennou after. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good." And they formed a large circle as the billowing dark mass of Metallia formed over their heads. "Arcade after!"

"Three seconds," shouted Venus, and the moment the form of Metallia fully appeared, they began, speaking one after another with no space between, no chance for her to flee.

"SUPER NOVA!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Moon Power!"

"Earth Power!" from Tuxedo Kamen.

"West!" from Jadeite; "South!" from Zoicite; "North!" from Kunzite; "East!" from Nephrite

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Saturn Power!"

"Uranus Power!"

"Neptune Power!"

"Pluto Power!"

The form of Metallia billowed and expanded and then imploded into itself. The world shook as the darkness was leeched away. Everyone sagged, weak kneed, and hung on to each other. After a few minutes, they began moving back towards the Juban district and the arcade, where they were sure Motoki and Reika were probably waiting and worrying. Pluto knew it wasn't the last enemy they would face, but she decided that could wait a bit. They all needed a break. She blushed as she looked at her soulmate, wondering how he had found her.


	14. When The Battle Is Done

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 6  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Motoki glanced anxiously at the television. No follow ups in the past five minutes or so. It had been nearly an hour since the coverage of the battle ended. It had always amazed him before that no one seemed to notice the Senshi... but now they had helicopter coverage for the entire battle. He and Reika had closed the arcade earlier, and he was listening intently for the sound of keys in the back door. He had seen new Senshi, and some guy in armor with them today. It was strange knowing now who most of them were when not in henshin.

He had worried and fretted, at one point thinking Usagi was dead, and possibly Mamoru... and then another girl with green hair. Now he was waiting, and waiting, and waiting some more.

Reika came in from the kitchen, glanced at the television and walked to him, giving him a huge hug. "They're okay, I promise."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth then he heard a belly laugh from the back room. 'Must be the new guy,' he thought wryly. And then in trooped his friends. Mamoru was carrying a sleeping Usagi. The new guy followed closely after them, and then the four new girls. Minako came in, and he noticed Kunzite's hand was definitely on her rear, so he glared a little. Makoto and Nephrite followed, holding hands, which was a bit more acceptable. Rei was being carried piggy back on Jadeite's back. And little Ami was also sleeping, tucked into Zoicite's arms. She looked even smaller that way.

"So, you're Motoki. My cousin says the best things about you! And you must be Reika, which means you're in charge of Motoki right?" It was all said with a huge grin from a smiling man with fiery red hair. "My name is Kazuo Haruki, and I like you!" He shook Motoki's hand vigorously. "You remind me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it."

Mamoru caught his friend in a bear hug and whispered, "He's worse than Usagi on a sugar high!"

"THANK YOU!" shouted Haruki, and gave a shout of laughter that started Usagi and Ami awake. Motoki and Reika had pushed several tables together and they all sat down in the café style chairs.

"I'm so glad you guys are back. We were getting really worried." Reika hugged Usagi tightly.

"What kept you?"

"Several things... First, poor Hotaru here had no idea how to transform back." Usagi put a hand on the girl's head. "We all had to take turns in a tiny alley to release our henshin," she caught the little one's confused look. "Another word for transformation," she whispered, and continued. "Then there were people celebrating in the streets because apparently the whole fight was recorded by some news choppers." She looked pointedly at the television. "Thank Kami for the glamour."

"Okay, guys," Mamoru said, in his calm quiet way. "I think we need to take a minute to make introductions." He pointed to Hotaru. This little one is Hotaru, and she's Saturn."

"And we need to have a serious talk before she uses her powers," interjected Michiru.

"And this is Michiru who is Sailor Neptune, and her partner Haruka who is Uranus." Mamoru smiled at the pair. "You may recognize them. Michiru plays the violin and is well known, while Haruka is on the racing circuit.

"And this," Haruki interjected, "is Setsuna, who is also Sailor Pluto, and the most beautiful girl on any planet, anywhere, ever! And I'm Haruki," he said again. Motoki noticed the green haired girl blushing, and smiled.

"Hey, just so you guys know, Reika and I would never share your secret. I'd had my suspicions about Usagi and Mamoru for a long time, and I already know about them and the others."

"Thanks Motoki," breathed Haruka.

Reika headed back to the kitchen. "I need Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako for a minute." Their men reluctantly let them go. Usagi assumed that while she put them to work, she would also be giving them the same talk she had been given. Life sure was different than it had been on the moon, but she wouldn't have changed it for anything.

"So guys," I had a question," Haruki said suddenly. "Anyone know of a good local apartment? I'm moving back to Tokyo, and I really want the chance to hang with my cousin. Of course, I'll probably be staring at Setsuna most of the time, but you understand."

Everyone laughed, except Setsuna who blushed and hid her face in her hands. She was quieter than Ami or Mamoru!

"Someone in my building is moving out," Mamoru said. "Fifth floor, corner, with a balcony." Haruki grinned and asked for the number. Once Mamoru had looked it up and he'd put it into his phone, Haruki grinned at Usagi. "So I guess I'll be seeing you around the building." He winked and nudged her, and she let out a bright peal of giggles.

"There is the other building too," Usagi interjected. "We're going to build a training facility." Her tone was firm, and she remembered their earlier talk about one of his buildings being transformed into something new.

"That's right! I'd completely forgotten I even mentioned that."

Haruka was staring at Usagi with an expression of complete adoration. "I don't get it," she said finally. "One minute you're a serious bad-ass leader, and the next you're a normal teenager. How do you do it?"

"I've had help. Luna trained me." She looked around. "Where is Luna?"

"Still upstairs I think."

"Anyway, Luna started training me, and then I learned patience from this one." She pointed her finger at Mamoru, who caught and kissed it. "Each of the Senshi had something I wanted. Ami had wisdom and learning. I wasn't exactly good at school. Rei had the mystical, spiritual aspect. She taught me to meditate, and to search for truth. Makoto is a romantic trapped in the body of a fighter, and she taught me I could be more than what people saw. And Minako is high spirited and fun, but would lay down her life for me, or, well anyone, in a second. So she taught me self-sacrifice. The guys here taught me that you have to get through the darkness to really enjoy the light. Reika taught me gentle understanding, and Motoki-onii-san," she smiled at him, "taught me that heroes don't always need superpowers."

She hadn't noticed the girls coming back into the room at the start of the speech, but she heard them crying softly after and ran to hug them. For several minutes weeping cries of "I love you too!" could be heard from all of them. Motoki sat, completely stunned. And Haruka looked like she'd just met a Kami made flesh.

Mamoru saved them. "She really is just a human girl. Not perfect, and that's actually what makes her great. I never thought I'd be thankful for bad grades and shoes hitting my head, and a little blonde face planting in my chest once or twice a day... but I am. Don't think about her as anything more than a girl who loves everyone, and you'll get along with her fine. But if you treat her like she's above everyone, she'll feel uncomfortable and wont hang out as much."

He stood suddenly. "With that in mind, I think I'm going to carry her off to my place and remind her she's flesh and blood about a dozen times before I finally let her go to bed. Ami? Will you ask her mom to have her sleep at your place so I can keep her?"

Ami nodded, and Haruka noticed no one really asked Usagi her opinion on the matter. She was about to intercede until Usagi folded her arms and tapped one foot on the ground. "Mamoru-baka... Do you have them?"

With a hearty laugh, Mamoru reached into his sub-space pocket and pulled out a large shopping bag filled to the brim with boxes of condoms. "This might be enough for tonight..." Usagi laughed and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Her giggles and his laughter carried back to the rest of them until they were out the back door.

Haruka noticed Hotaru yawning and looked over at Michiru. "Should we take her home?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "And then you can take me home."

Setsuna stood. I think I should get going too, but I promise I'll come back and see all of you."

"Wait!" Haruki said, and he stood and took her arm. "I'll go with you."

Ami was sleeping again, the crying jag having worn her out completely. Rei looked half-asleep herself. Makoto was busily pretending she wasn't feeling tired, and Minako just looked fried. Their guys stood up declaring it was time to go, and none of them argued. They promised they would be by the next day, and Motoki smiled.

After everyone had left, Reika looked at Motoki for a long minute. "No one would believe how tired those poor girls get. Every last one of them had bags under her eyes, even the really young one. So much responsibility, so young."

"I know. I just pray they get a good long break from the stress."

"Minako wont."

"Why?" Motoki frowned.

"That man wants her to get married now. He's convinced himself she isn't too young to be a wife and mother, and has told her he wont be using condoms."

Motoki's brow furrowed. Superhero or no, that wouldn't fly. "We'll just see about that!" He left the arcade, with Reika, but dropped her home before heading to Minako's. The guy might burn him to a crisp, but nobody messed with his girls!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Upstairs, on the third floor, Luna and Artemis were waiting at an open window. "Here it comes," Artemis said in a loud whisper. They waited as the owl got closer and closer. "Do you think he'll agree?"

"I'm sure of it." The owl flew in and dropped the letter. Artemis slid a bowl of water under it's beak, while Luna used her powers to break the seal and unfold the heavy parchment. "I was right," she added. "We're going to have to work out a few details, and it might involve a bit of time-travel, but he's agreed to let them come for a full year... last year. He was expecting our letter and says he is very happy that some of them will be teaching."

"I wasn't planning on having them teach, were you?" Artemis looked confused.

"Well, no. But it would be good for all of them. Can you just picture my Usagi teaching at Hogwarts?" Luna let out a small, delighted laugh.

"Or my Mina?" added Artemis, with a very un-cat-like grin. "Looks like they are going to be busy, but it gives us time to fulfil promises, and make sure they're ready for what comes next."

"We can't tell them until the last minute. We have to make absolutely certain all our bases are covered. Usagi will freak if she thinks the city will be unprotected for so much as five minutes. We have to be sure it's done seamlessly." Luna sighed, thinking of all the work that needed to be done.

"Hey, did you notice these names?" Luna gasped when she looked down. Things were about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start the transfer of the next in the series later today.   
> It's is called Pretty Guardians Go to Hogwarts, and it's about two-thirds finished... so you will have a lot to read!

**Author's Note:**

> Second in series begun: Pretty Guardians Go to Hogwarts


End file.
